Mikoto
by theembarrassingone
Summary: This story is about a girl named Mikoto. She is a child of two very different clans with two dojustsu at her disposal. Her power is impressive, but she's still a child yet. This is a "what if Itachi had a daughter immediately after the massacre" story. Mikoto is Itachi's child and a child of the Hyuga clan as well. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Mikoto

I have been incapable of getting this story out of my head for months.

I know OC stories can be questionable, but I couldn't help but write it.

I'm posting a bunch of chapters at once so enjoy!

* * *

 **C** **hapter One: Introducing Mikoto**

Naruto ran through the gates and leapt on top of a pole. It's good to be home.

Jiraya smiled, "well he's certainly cheerful today."

Mikoto grinned, "Good for you Naruto-sensei!"

* * *

Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto through her lashes.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, he put his arm around the small dark haired girl next to him, "this is Mikoto-chan but I call her Mimi! She's super cool too! Right Mimi-chan!?"

Mimi smiled up at Sakura. Naruto-sensei had talked a about that girl a lot. He said she was the most beautiful girl in the world. At this moment, Mikoto was not completely sure what he was talking about.

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura-san." Mikoto said politely, holding her hand out, "Naruto-sensei has told me a lot about you."

Sakura started a bit, _Naruto-sensei?_ She thought to herself, "I hope only good things," she said, taking her hand.

Mikoto looked at Naruto and grinned mischeivously. Mikoto spoke quickly, before Naruto could figure out what she was about to do, "Oh yeah, he said you're going to be his girlfriend someday!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Naruto, "He said what?" She asked dangerously.

Naruto's face had gone completely red as he tried to back track, "No no, what she means is I said… I wish… I mean…" Tears began to fall down Naruto's face, "Damn it Mimi! I told you that in confidence."

"Oops!" The child said innocently, "I didn't know it was a secret!"

"Naruto-nii!" A voice shouted, "Sexy-no-jutsu!" Suddenly a naked brunette woman appeared in the middle of the street before it dispelled into a very pleased Konhamaru.

"What do you think Naruto-nii-san?" Konahamaru asked with a grin.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know Naruto-sensei had a shadow clone wandering about." She muttered.

Naruto scoffed, "Konohamaru, I don't do silly little justu like that anymore. Behold my ultimate pervy technique!"

Before anyone could say anything, Sakura was attacking Naruto in the street. Mikoto's eyes narrowed as she went to intervene.

But before she could do anything Kakashi interrupted, "Well it's been a while hasn't it? Starting today we're equal Konaha shinobis. It's different from before, It's no longer teacher and pupil. The two of you will be coming with me on team related missions from now on. The rules are the same as when I first met you. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed at getting these bells."


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Papa

**Chapter Two: Hello Papa**

Mikoto followed Naruto as quickly as she could, throwing all her chakra into her speed. Despite what she had said earlier, keeping up with such high level shinobi was not easy for her ten-year-old body.

 _After that silly bell test Team Kakashi had been given their first mission. To aid the Sand after the Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Mikoto was of course well aware of the Akatsuki, their power, and their plans to kidnap all the Bijuu. After all, she had been traveling with Naruto-sensei and Jaraiya-sama upwards of a year now._

 _Plus HE was a member._

 _Mikoto stood by the gate as Team Kakashi prepared to leave, her pack ready to go._

" _This is an S-ranked mission!" Tsunande shouted angrily, "It's no place for a child."_

 _Mikoto looked at the powerful woman. She admired her strength and didn't want to be on her bad side, however…_

" _Lady Hokage, I'm not a shinobi of the Leaf, I'm not even a citizen of Leaf. I can go where I please."_

" _But…" Tsunade hesitated. While the girl was technically correct, she would not allow a child to be put in danger, not if it could be easily avoided._

" _It's ok obaa-chan!" Naruto interrupted, "Mimi-chan can take care of herself no problem!"_

 _Tsunade was about to argue when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Jiraiya, "Tsunade," Jaraiya said seriously, "Mikoto is a special case. She has every right to go, especially since this involves the Akatsuki."_

 _Tsunade's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She would ask him about that one later, "very well." Tsunade said, "Good luck everyone! Do your best!"_

" _Hai!" Everyone shouted. And off they went._

After that they had gone to the Sand Village and regrouped. Sakura had healed that older boy and then before they knew it they had left again. Chasing Gaara-sama's scent.

Mikoto looked up as Naruto ran quicker than she could keep up. She knew why this was so important to him. Gaara was his friend and a jinchurriki. Naruto felt responsible.

She pushed harder to speed up. She would keep up. She would help Naruto-sensei. He was one of her precious people and she would do anything to protect him.

Suddenly she sense a presence and keeping up wasn't a problem anymore.

The entire group stopped and stared at the powerful rogue ninja in front of them. His presence loomed over them.

"That's…. Itachi Uchiha," Sakura whispered.

Mikoto said nothing as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

Kaskahi was about to inform everyone to look away when he noticed something. Itachi's focus wasn't on the group. It wasn't even on Naruto. It was on the child standing next to him.

Mikoto took a deep breath as she carefully stepped forward. She looked at him and smiled a tiny smile, "Hello… papa."

Sakura and Kakashi gasped. _Papa! This girl… was Itachi's daughter!_

Naruto said nothing. He was very aware of Mikoto's heritage. After all, when he met her, she had attacked him... using her sharingan.

"Mikoto," Itachi's deep voice rang out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Naruto-sensei," She answered carefully.

"Naruto-sensei?" Itachi said, with a slight raised eyebrows.

In anyone else this would have meant very little. But this small reaction from her father, that was shock.

"You want to hurt Naruto-sensei, don't you papa?" Mikoto asked, her eyes sad.

Itachi said nothing.

"I can't let you do that papa. I care about him too much."

Itachi looked at his daughter. She was supposed to be living at an inn in Hoshun Town. He had paid good money for her to be there. What was she doing here?

She had grown since he'd last saw her. Of course she had. It's been over a year and she was at that age. Her black hair was long, much like her namesake, his mother. She wore it in twin braids to keep it out of her face; very practical. Her violet eyes stared glared at him with distrust. When had that happened? The last he knew she worshipped him. What had she learned?

Itachi shifted his weight in preparation for what was bound to come next. "What are you going to do my little Mikoto-hime? Are you going to fight your father?"

Mikoto looked up at him sadly, "If you were really here I wouldn't stand a chance, but you're not? Are you?"

This made Itachi visibly react. His eyes widened.

"What do you mean? He's not really here Mimi-chan?" Naruto asked loudly.

Mikoto replied, never looking away from her opponent, "I know what my father's presence feels like. This isn't it. Whatever it is, it's not as strong as he is. Let's take this fake out quickly and go find your friend!"

Naruto grinned. _His friend. Not the Kazekage. His friend._ Mikoto understood. Mikoto always understood.

Mikoto raised her hands in front of her body. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" She shouted. A copy of herself appeared next to her.

"What do you intend to do with that clone child?" Itachi asked.

Both Mikoto's clones held their hands in front of their face and they concentrated their chakra. Suddenly their eyes snapped open.

"Sharingan!" Shouted one.

"Byakugan!" Shouted the other!

Kakashi gasped audibly. _This child!_ In front of him were two identical copies of a the girl who had been traveling with them, except with one distinct difference. One had the distinct red eyes of the Sharingan with two tomoe, and the other had the white eyes with veins protruding indicating the Byakugan.

 _Who are you?_ He wondered to himself. Aloud he said, "Be careful of his eyes! You don't want to get caught in one of his genjutsu!"

"Don't you think I know that?" The child scoffed.

And off she went.

The byakugan clone (b-clone) dove in at a fast pace, albeit one that Kakashi could easily track with his sharingan. She moved towards him attacking him in a very familiar style.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Is that the Gentle Fist?" He muttered to himself. No it wasn't quite right. The style was similar and it was clear that she was going after her father's tenketsu and internal organs. However it was rougher, dirtier somehow. She was emitting chakra from more varied points than just her hands, including her knees and elbows as she aimed to take down Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi however, was dodging easily, "I see you found a way to use them both at once," he said conversationally as his daughter attempted to kill him, "Did your _Naruto-sensei_ teach you that?"

"Nope!" She said as she tried to remain focused on her technique, "That was Jiraiya-Sama's idea!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows yet again, "Jiraiya hmmm? You have been busy."

Suddenly there was a shout from behind them. Mikoto turned to see Naruto stuck in a genjutsu. "Naruto-sensei!" She shouted. _When did he do that? Damn, even with whatever this is, he's still too strong._

"You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent!" Itachi said as a kunai swung towards her, about to hit the b-clone.

 _Cling!_ The kunai smashed into another held by the sharingan clone (s-clone). The s-clone had been standing back, analyzing the battle with the sharingan, waiting for an opening.

"Don't worry!" Sakura called to the child, Itachi's daughter. Sasuke's relative, "I'll take care of Naruto." She reached forward and released him from the technique but continued to watch the fight between father and daughter. _Sasuke's niece,_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure what that meant for the future, but it would definitely be important.

The s-clone nodded and pumped chakra into her feet as she jumped upwards above Itachi, quickly making hand signs.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The s-clone shouted from above.

Itachi dodged the fireball easily. _What a silly attack when I can move. She still has a lot of learning to do._

The b-clone smiled as she watched the fireball get closer to her. Itachi's eyes widened, _What?_

"Futon," The b-clone began, "Kaiten!" And she began to rotate.

 _Rotation too?_ Thought Kakashi, _What is she?_

But this rotation was different. Instead of emitted regular chakra from her tenketsu she emitted a change in nature. The fireball hit the wind rotation and grew, consuming Itachi as it formed into a fire tornado.

Both clones landed next to each other as they watched the chaos clear.

Itachi stood where the fire storm had been moments ago. His hair and clothes were singed from the flames but he was otherwise unharmed.

"An interesting attack," He commented, "But still it's not…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi popped from underneath him with a powerful chakra-infused uppercut. Itachi barely dodged, jumping backwards.

"Great Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he and a shadow-clone raced towards Itachi. The giant ball of swirling chakra connected with Itachi causing him to fly back and it ripped a hole in his stomach.

All the shinobi stared at what remained. There, on the ground, was a corpse, but it wasn't Itachi.

"This is…" Chiyo muttered.

"Horrible." Sakura finished for her.

Mikoto looked at the corpse solemnly, "I told you it wasn't him," she said, "I know my father."


	3. Chapter 3: My Name is Mikoto

**Chapter Three: My Name is Mikoto**

Mikoto stood in front of the cave where the Kazekage was supposed to be and stared at the team that they met up with. They had been happy to reunite, but Mikoto was uncomfortable for one reason. There was a _Hyuga._

Mikoto's dislike for Hyuga clan ran deep, but that was a story for another day.

Right now she was listening to _him_ describe the seal on the barrier. He found the location of each seal.

Naruto-sensei turned to look at her. _Oh no,_ she thought. She had a feeling what he was going to ask.

"Mimi-chan," he said quietly, "can you please take a look too."

She knew what he meant, even if the others didn't.

"Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?" Neiji asked, slightly insulted that his old friend didn't trust him, "I assure you the locations are accurate.

"I know that Neiji!" Naruto said, looking at his friend with very trusting eyes, "Mikoto just has a way to take a special look."

Mikoto flinched and glanced nervously at the Hyuga. If she did this in front of _him_ she knew that she was putting herself in danger. But when she looked into her sensei's eyes she knew she couldn't refuse.

She nodded and made a cross with her fingers, "Shadow clone jutsu." She said and created two clones, "Ok you know what to do."

"Hai!" Both clones replied as they gathered chakra.

"Byakugan!" One shouted.

"Sharingan!" Shouted the other.

Neiji's eyes widened in shock. _What is this?_

Mikoto's clones both stood there as they looked around. Then they looked at their creator and nodded. Mikoto sighed and closed her eyes, putting her hands on her temples to prepare for the headache that was about to come.

"Release!" Both clones shouted simultaneously!

Suddenly behind closed eyes Mikoto was looking at an image. An image that no one in history had ever seen. For a brief moment, she was looking at the world from both the byakugan and the sharingan. She held the image in her mind.

She saw the seals that the Hyuga had mentioned at the appropriate locations, but she also saw something else.

"It's as the Hyuga said," She mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"You see?" Neiji said ruefully.

"But there's something else." She continued.

Everyone's eyes widened. _No,_ Gai thought to himself, _Neiji couldn't have missed anything._

"At the end of each seal there's something. I can't really understand it. But it's something that will be released when you release the seal. A booby trap I think." She moaned as she finished describing the image, her head pounding.

"Here let me help you," Sakura placed her hands on either side of her head and used a small medical jutsu to relieve the tension.

"Thank you Sakura-san," Mikoto said with a sigh of relief, _maybe I can kind of understand what Naruto sees in you._

Gai stared at the child and looked at his rival Kakashi. He was also staring at her with a contemplative look. While he didn't appear surprised at what had just happened, he appeared to be skeptical and cautious.

Gai looked back at the girl that Naruto had introduced at, "Mikoto," _Not only was she able to see as far as Neiji, but she was able to read the chakra that she saw with the Sharingan. Amazing._

Gai gave his team members radios. "Well regardless of any booby traps we have no choice. It's up to us!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

And off they went.

Kakashi turned to look at Mikoto who was panting, sweat dripping down her body. She collapsed onto her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

 _She's an incredible child. However… still a child. Between fighting Itachi, keeping up with us full-fledged shinobi, and using her visual skills just now, she has used too much Chakra._ "Naruto," Kakashi said aloud, "I believe your… _student_ should sit this one out." He put an emphasis on the word student as the relationship between the two had yet to be explained.

Naruto looked at Mikoto and saw her condition, "Ya know, I think Kakashi-sensei is right Mimi-chan. You need to take a break."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "but Naruto-sensei!" She started.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on her head, "Mikoto, sit out and recharge. Then when your needed you'll be super strong ya know!"

Sakura watched this exchange with curiosity. Naruto was always one to charge in head first, regardless of his own condition. But the way he was talking to Mikoto… perhaps he was her sensei.

Mikoto nodded slowly, "Ok Naruto-sensei. Where do you want me?"

Naruto looked to Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi-sensei? You're much better at this ya know."

Kakashi looked back at the girl, "Go 100 meters south from the cave and find a place to regroup comfortably. When your able use your byakugan to assess the situation and join if you deem it necessary. But only if it's ABSOLUTELY necessary."

Mikoto nodded. It was a good plan. She stood up shakily and turned to leave, "Hai, Kakashi-san."

And off she went.

As she faded into the distance voices could be heard over the radio.

"READY SET GO!"

* * *

Mikoto sat in the edge of a field away from the battles as she tried to catch her breath. That had been exhausting, both physically and emotionally.

She hadn't seen her father in more than a year. Not since before raiders had attached Hoshun Town, killing the kind innkeeper who had been taking care of her. The new owner hadn't wanted her there so she left. That was a little more than a year ago.

She lived on her own for awhile. Existing in the wilderness, stealing from campsites, and looking for her father.

That was when she stumbled on a campsite with a certain yellow-haired knucklehead. He had over-trained… again… and was sleeping in the middle of the ground. In the middle of the day. Jiraiya had gone to meet with a contact, but Mikoto didn't know that.

 _She had thought it would be an easy mark so she tried to sneak onto the campsite and steal some food. But before she could get away the boy had popped up and tackled her to the ground._

 _Mikoto had fought back. She was so hungry and all she wanted was to eat. She was angry too. She wanted her papa. She wanted him now!_

 _She felt her Sharingan flare as she moved to attack the boy._

 _But he just stood there frozen. Staring at her._

 _She stopped before she could attack him and cocked her head. Looking at him curiously._

" _Why do you have the Sharingan ya know?" He asked._

 _She scoffed, "Why should I tell you?" That was when her stomach chose to growl._

 _Naruto laughed, "I have some ramen cups. If you want I can make one for you."_

 _Mikoto looked at him suspiciously. She had learned not to trust free food, but then… She could always just run if it she needed to._

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki ya know!" The boy said loudly, extending a hand._

 _Mikoto tentatively reached out her hand to meet his, "My name is Mikoto."_

Since then, Mikoto had been traveling and training with both Naruto and Jiraiya. She had taken to calling Naruto "sensei," out of respect and familiarity, not due to formal teacher-student relationship.

She had shared her parentage with Naruto and he had been surprised of course, but his response was very typical for him.

" _If you're Sasuke's family then I have to protect you no matter what!"_ He had said.

It was also with Naruto and Jiraiya that she had learned of the Uchiha Massacre. At first she didn't believe them. Her loving father that she knew could not have done something so horrible. But then… they had no reason to lie.

However she did have faith in her father and believed that they didn't know the whole story. She would find the truth, but until then, she would protect her sensei from her papa.

Itachi Uchiha had always taught his daughter to protect her precious people. And she would do so! Even if it was from him.

Suddenly Mikoto started as she sensed a powerful spike of chakra.

 _Naruto-sensei!_ She panicked, immediately activating her byakugan.

 _There!_ She thought as she found him, _Oh no… it's the nine-tails chakra!_

 _I've recharged enough!_ She decided. And off she ran.

* * *

By the time she caught up to them Lady Chiyo was already performing a strange Justsu on Gaara, bringing him back from the dead.

Mikoto had watched with wide eyes as the skeptical old lady exchanged her life for the Kazekage. It was something she found both beautiful and horrible at the same time. However in the end, the support the sand showed the once Jinchurriki gave her hope.

 _Perhaps I can have a home like that someday._ She thought to herself.

Now all the Leaf Shinobi were headed home and she followed. The Hyuga kept eying her as they walked. At a few points he tried to talk to her but she ignored him.

She knew that when she got to the village she would have to face them. But still… she had three days until then.


	4. Chapter 4: Unregistered Byakugan User

**Chapter Four: Unregistered Byakugan User**

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Her office was full of people and it was giving her a headache.

On one side of the room was Naruto, Jiraiya, and that child. That child who was going to bring her nothing but trouble. _A child of both the Uchiha and the Hyuga,_ Tsunade moaned internally, _Why me?_

On the other side of the room stood four Hyuga. Hiashi, the head of the clan and an elder whose name Tsunade neither knew nor cared about. The two elder members were flanked by both Neiji and Hinata as representatives of the Main and Branch families.

And the two sides of the room were yelling at each other.

"You are not putting that damn thing on Mimi's head!" Naruto shouted angrily.

His chakra flared as he said this, causing the two older Hyuga's to take defensive positions.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone room relaxed as they turned to face their Hokage, "Gaki!" Tsunade said to Naruto, "This is a sensitive matter, I don't even know why you're here! I only asked for Jiraiya and the girl."

"Well Mikoto's been living with me obaa-chan!" Naruto said loudly and rudely, "That makes me her guardian ya know!"

Tusnade walked over and hit him on the head, hard enough to leave a bump but not so hard to knock him out, "Baka!" She said angrily, "Your sixteen! You're too young to be a guardian!"

Naruto glared at her as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

"My parents were fourteen when I was born," Mikoto said quietly.

Tsunade looked at her in surprise. The child had said nothing the whole time they were there. She had simply listened and glared in the direction of the Hyugas. _Well if someone wanted to put a cursed seal on me I would glare too,_ Tsunade thought to herself, _But still… fourteen. So young. But it makes sense. She's ten years old and Itachi left the village a little more than ten years ago. When he was fourteen._

"I don't care who's here," The elder Hyuga interjected, "We must put a mark on this child to protect the pride of our clan."

Naruto looked like he was about to start yelling again, but before he could Mikoto spoke.

"I was always taught to kill myself before I allow the cursed seal to be placed on my forehead." She said quietly.

Everyone in the room started and stared at the girl in shock. Neij's hand automatically touched his headband where the seal was hiding. _Kill herself?_ Neiji thought, _Is it worth that?_

Throughout the proceeding Hiashi had appeared thoughtful but stern. He did not like the seal, however he didn't like a non-Hyuga byakugan user to be running around. It meant that their jutsu could be stolen at any moment. However at that he had to interject.

"Who taught you that child?" Hiashi asked, his words slow, "your father?"

Mikoto's eyes snapped to him and Hiashi flinched. There was pure hatred and anger in her eyes, "My mother." She replied evenly.

"And who was your mother?" Hiashi asked, trying to keep his voice steady under the angry glare, "Was she Hyuga?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mikoto scoffed, "You should! You are the one who killed her."

The room went still. No one spoke as Mikoto continued to glare at Hiashi, hatred dripping from every pore on her body.

Naruto flinched. He knew Mikoto didn't like the Hyuga but he figured it was just because of the curse mark. He didn't know about this. He looked into her eyes and saw the darkness. He had seen that look once before.

 _Sasuke,_ he thought to himself, _Not again._

"Father?" Hinata finally spoke in her soft voice, "Is that true?"

Hiashi didn't look away from the child as he tried to place he, "I wouldn't know." He replied.

"Then let me refresh your memory Hiashi Hyuga," She said, venom in her voice, "It was six years ago. I believe your referred to her as "Unregistered Byakugan User." You gave her a choice. Curse mark or death. She chose death."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as the memory of a woman with pale eyes came to him. It had been in a cottage at the edge of fire country.

" _Mikoto run!" The woman shouted._

 _Hiashi could see a child disappear into the woods with his byakugan as he struck the killing blow. The child didn't have the pale eyes typical of a byakugan user so he let her go. There had been enough bloodshed today._

"So you remember?" Mikoto asked darkly, "Tell me, if you had known I had the byakugan, would you have killed me too?"

Hiashi didn't answer. In face he didn't want to. Because the truth was, he might have.

"Well it wasn't all in vain." Mikoto added, "It was then that I learned I could also do this!" As she said she activated her Sharingan. Her violet eyes bleeding to red and the two tomoe swired as venom and anger poured from her.

Even Hiashi had to flinch.

"Ok enough!" Jiraiya said, "Calm down Mikoto! There is no need for that."

Mikoto took a breath and calmed herself. She gripped Naruto's hand as her eyes faded from red back to purple. Naruto squeezed her hand quietly. She felt the tension leave her body. Naruto always could calm her down.

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to face the Hyuga representatives, "Lord Elder, Hiashi-sama, you cannot place a curse seal on this child."

The Elder's eyes widened in anger, "Jiraiya-sama I'm afraid I must insist…" He began.

Jiraiya held up his hand to stop him, "You don't know how that seal could affect her Sharingan. It could have disastrous effects for her and even those around her. In addition, her father is Itachi Uchiha. He could have easily set precautions to keep this from happening to his child. You don't want to Hyuga to suffer the same fate as the Uchiha, do you?"

This caught the elder's attention. While the Hyuga were prideful, they were also well aware of Itachi Uchiha's strength. It was not something they were willing to risk, "Very well," The elder said.

Naruto and Mikoto both let out a sigh of relief.

"However," The elder continued, "The child must remain at the Hyuga Compound indefinitely!"

"No!" Naruto and Mikoto both shouted.

"I live with Naruto-sensei!" Mikoto said tearfully.

"Hiashi-sama," Tsunade said, speaking to who she believed was the more reasonable of the two, "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Hiashi looked at the girl's terrified eyes, "I believe she should remain on the compound until she proved herself trustworthy and capable of protecting her eyes from being stolen."

Mikoto's eyes filled with tears as she turned to face the Hokage with fear in her eyes, "You're going to ask me to live with man who killed my mother?" She asked quietly.

Neiji looked at the child with sympathy. This was not what he had hoped would happen when he had reported what he had seen. He had hoped that they would just track the girl. Or even offer to train her. He didn't expect this. He certainly didn't know that his uncle had killed the girl's mother. If he had known…

Tusnade looked at the child but said nothing. There was little she could do at this point.

Mikoto realized she wouldn't be getting help from the Hokage. Or from Jiraiya. Even Naruto looked stuck. As though he didn't know exactly what do say. It looked like he wanted to yell, but was holding back. She was on her own.

She turned to face the man who haunted her nightmares.

"I wish to challenge you." She said as calmly and with as much courage as she could muster.

"What would that accomplish?" Hiashi asked the child.

"If I win, I have proven myself strong enough to protect my own eyes and you have no reason to keep me confined. If you win…"

Hiashi was quiet as he thought. Perhaps…

"Mikoto, vengeance isn't.." Jiraiya began,

"Who said anything about vengeance!" Mikoto snapped, her Sharingan activated again, "I want to have a change to defend myself. And to fight my mother's murderer. Is that so much to ask?"

Hiashi looked expressionlessly at the child. He would like to evaluate her strengths. And if he could take her down a notch or two all the better, "Very well he replied."

"But Hiashi..." The elder Hyuga gasped.

"This isn't a clan-wide decision," Hiashi interrupted, "this my choice as head of the clan. I will accept your challenge child. I will meet you tomorrow at Training Ground 9, ten-o-clock sharp. Don't be late."

Mikoto nodded. All four Hyuga turned to leave the room. As they left Hinata turned to look at the girl who was again holding her crush's hand. Her father had killed the girl's mother, and Hinata felt responsible somehow.

"Ok Mimi-chan! Let's get some ramen and make sure your nice and strong for tomorrow ya know!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled. At least Mikoto was well taken care of. Perhaps she would be ok.

But then she frowned again. _But to fight my father._ Hinata turned and looked forwards, _I hope your up to the challenge… Mikoto._


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Namesake

**Chapter Five: Hinata's Namesake**

Mikoto stood facing her opponent. On the sidelines there were five spectators.

Naruto was there of course. To cheer her on.

Jiraiya-sama was there too, watching thoughtfully as the child he had trained fought her worst nightmare.

Neiji and Hinata were there too. Both had asked if they could go watch and Hiashi had tentatively agreed. It would be good for them to see what it could take to lead the clan someday.

Tsunade was also there. She would act as a neutral referee and would call the battle if she thought that one person could no longer fight.

Mikoto was ready. She had steeled herself to face this man. This man who had been haunting her nightmares for years. She would fight him with whatever strength she had.

She was wearing her hair in her standard braids that fell down to the center of her back. She wore a simple purple tee-shirt and black pants. Her shirt had the Uchiha Crest on the back. She wore nothing to show her Hyuga heritage; displaying her disdain for her other clan.

Her weapons pouch was strapped to her right leg and she wore a belt with a few pouches containing knick-knacks and whatnots.

Her violet eyes shone with determination as she tried to stare down Hiashi Hyuga.

Of course the man didn't flinch. He stood there in his typical Hyuga robes looking at his opponent with an expressionless face. He did not expect a challenge.

"Hajime!" Tsunade shouted.

Mikoto's purple eyes started to pale as she took a fighting stance. The purple faded to pale blue, and then too white as they began to form the byakugan.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in fury. _So it's true_. Honestly he had doubted Neiji's report up until now. But here he was, faced with a child who could use both his clan's pride and the Uchiha's curse.

Mikoto took her stance.

The Hyugas watching recognized her stance as a shadow of the Gentle Fist, but not quite. She held her hands in a similar manner and her weight was shifted back; but instead of being fully back she kept a percentage of her weight on her front leg so that she was more forward in an attack stance. She bounced on the balls of her feet, and then took off.

As she fought Neiji's eyes widened in shock as he activated his byakugan to see better, "What is that?" He asked aloud.

Mikoto's fighting style was similar to the Gentle Fist. He could see the chakra flowing through her strikes with Byakugan, but still the style lacked the grace of the royal Gentle Fist he had been taught. There was a rougher component. She was using her whole body as a weapon, releasing chakra from different parts of her body including her fists, knees, elbows, at at one point, even her head as she went in for a headbutt.

"It's like a Gentle First Bar Fight." He said.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Good eyes young Neiji. Mikoto's mother only had very basic training in the Gentle Fist and was forced to develop her own style. Because her life was a little rougher than the more… comfortable lifestyle of that in the Hyuga Compound, her style reflected that."

"It is a style that uses the entire body as a weapon while still using the Byakugan to pinpoint targets and tenketsu. The user will strike with the weapon closest to that target, releasing chakra from the relevant tenketsu. So if her knee is the closest weapon, she will release chakra from her knee and strike with that."

Jiraiya smiled as he watched his student swing an elbow towards what must've been a tenketsu and continued, "Mikoto learned that style and developed on it herself having also lived a difficult life. Overtime she has come to call it…"

He paused for effect as Mikoto went to knee Hiashi, "The Gentle Street-Fighting Fist!"

Suddenly Hiashi dodged the knee and striked, sending Mikoto flying back, landing on her butt.

"That's it?" Hiashi asked in his same monotone that was ever so frustrating, "A bastardized version of my family's fighting style?"

Mikoto shouted a battle cry and lunged back in, but this time her anger clouded her and she was pushed back immediately.

"To fight with such emotion," Hiashi scoffed, "Unbefitting of a Hyuga."

Mikoto took a deep breath and calmed herself. She looked up and smiled, "Good thing I'm not a Hyuga then."

Suddenly two clones burst from the trees to attack, their Sharingan blazing. These clones were faster than Mikoto using the Byakugan, since they could predict Hiashi's movements. They fought with a more direct style, aiming to injure her opponent and weaken him.

One clone swung a fist forward that Hiashi immediately caught. The clone then moved to swing a leg up towards Hiashi's head. Hiashi shifted his head to dodge. The second clone followed quickly causing Hiashi to block with his other hand.

The real Mikoto saw that both clones had occupied Hiashi's hands and leapt forward, her Byakugan activated. She prepared a strike to his central tenketsu.

Suddenly Hiashi began to rotate throwing the two clones and dispelling them. The real Mikoto was also thrown back, landing hard.

Hiashi looked at the tired injured girl. She was still not nearly as strong as him. _But still.. To make me use Kaiten._

Mikoto cursed as she stood up panting. Her byakugan still active. "I'm not done yet!" She shouted.

She created another clone that activated it's Sharingan. The clone leapt into the air and began to make hand signs.

"Katon:" She shouted, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Hiashi jumped to dodge the huge fireball heading towards him but was surprised to see Mikoto jump in front of it. She grinned, "Futon: Kaiten!" She rotated, releasing her wind chakra.

The two Jutsu connected creating her signature fire twister, "My special technique!" Mikoto shouted proudly, "Fire Tornado No Jutsu!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped at that. _What a ridiculous name._ He looked to his other student who was watching the fight intently, _Must have been his idea._

Hiashi rotated to defend himself from the intense firestorm, but even through his rotation he could feel the heat on his skin.

As the storm cleared Hiashi stood in the center of the battlefield. His clothes were singed and there were slight burns on his body.

Neiji and Hinata were shocked.

 _She managed to injure father!_ Hinata thought.

Hiashi looked at the two Mikoto's. Both the girl and the clone were panting. They looked as though they could barely stand.

"I can admit that is an impressive attack," Hiashi said evenly, "To use your Sharingan to measure the exact amount of chakra needed in the fireball to match the wind chakra from your rotation shows much skill. However…" He paused, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't appreciate that your bastardized our most sacred technique."

This was said with such venom that even those on the sidelines to flinch.

But Mikoto just grinned, "Bastardized?" She asked, "I believe I made it better."

Hiashi glared as he took a fighting stance, "I can see you have nothing left," he said, reading her chakra with his own byakugan, "It's time to end this."

"No!" Mikoto shouted, "One more!"

The sharingan clone reached into her pouch and took out some shuriken, launching them towards Hiashi.

Hiashi scowled, "Pathetic."

The clone made a hand sign, "Shuriken Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" It shouted.

Hiashi's eyes widened as the three shuriken suddenly became hundreds. From the sidelines Jiraiya smiled. He had taught her that.

Hiashi rotated, sending the shuriken flying everywhere as he deflected them, the shuriken clones were immediately dispelled. The clone smiled. Two shuriken she had made purposely miss flew behind him. She pulled two wires and the shuriken wrapped the wires around Hiashi as his rotation slowed.

He was stuck.

Mikoto charged forward, her byakugan ready and a Gentle Fist Strike prepared, "NOW!" She shouted.

Neiji's eyes widened. _Is she going to…_

Suddenly Hiashi released Chakra from his tenketsu, loosening the wires. He rotated again, pulling the clone in, dispelling it. The real Mikoto again went flying.

 _No,_ thought Neiji, _I didn't think so._

Mikoto pushed herself onto her knees and struggled to get up. Her eyes had returned to violet.

"Pathetic," Hiashi said looking at the child, "Don't know when it's best to give up, like your mother didn't."

Mikoto's eyes darkened as she fell back to her knees, "You don't even know who you killed do you?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I killed an unregistered byakugan user," Hiashi answered, still without emotion.

"You killed your sister," Mikoto said in an unforgiving tone.

Hiashi froze.

Everyone froze.

 _Hiashi-nii-san play with me!_ A childish voice called in Hiashi's memory. Hiashi had been almost an adult when his younger sister had been born. She had been unplanned and his mother had been older. Because of that… Because of that…

"Liar!" Hiashi shouted, "My sister was sickly and died before her fourth birthday!"

Hinata and Neiji's eyes were both wide as they listened. A sister? Neither had known that their fathers had a sister.

"My sister…" Hiashi's voice wavered, "was beloved by all. It was a painful loss. How dare you bring it up!" He shouted in anger. He dove in and striked Mikoto in the chest, she flew back.

"Hey!" Tsunade called, "The match was clearly over!"

Hiashi started. He had honestly forgotten she was there after the mention of his sister. It was true. He had loved his sister and her death had hit him hard. It's why when his daughter was born five years later he hadn't hesitated to use her name… _Hinata._

"No!" Mikoto said coughing. That strike had been harsh, but not fatal. He had only meant to scare her. He had failed. Finally she rose to her feet. She spread wobbly legs slightly for balance, "You were lied to. Your mother took your sister from the village so she wouldn't suffer the same fate as your brother, Hizashi."

Neiji's eyes widened. She knew his father's name. There was no reason for that unless… she was telling the truth.

"My mother was Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan," Mikoto stated firmly, "She was taken from her clan to be saved from the Caged Bird Seal and grew up on a farm on the outskirts of the Land of Fire until she was fourteen. When she met and fell for Itachi Uchiha."

Hiashi stared at the girl and now he couldn't help but see it. Her heart shaped face, her soft cheeks… it couldn't be. "Prove it," He said firmly.

Mikoto hestantly reached into her pouch and pulled out a photo. She tossed it to Hiashi. His eyes widened as he looked at it. In the photo was him and Hizashi. They were both smiling, despite the world around them. Hizashi rarely smiled because of that mark, but in this picture they were smiling. They were smiling because they were with a little girl who always made their day brighter. The little purple haired Hinata was laughing as Hizashi tickled her.

But still, "This proves nothing!" Hiashi shouted and threw the photo back, "You could have found this anywhere." Though internally he knew that was not true. Afterall, there were only a few copies of that picture.

Mikoto reached into her pouch again and pulled out another photo. She looked at it fondly, "Please be careful with this one." She said as she handed it over to him.

He looked at it. This one had two older teens in it. No older than sixteen. They were with a small child, almost a baby. The man was holding the child's hands too keep her up on her own feet. That man was Itachi Uchiha. Next to him, grinning at the camera was a girl with a heart shaped face who looked exactly like his own daughter now. He looked at his Hinata and looked at the photo.

Suddenly Hiashi Hyuga fell to his knees.

Tears streamed down his face. He had been responsible for the death of both this siblings. First his brother and now… "I'm no better than Itachi," He said aloud.

Hinata made to go comfort her father, but Neiji's arm swung out, holding her back, "Wait." He said simply.

Mikoto looked at the crying man. She could kill him now. He wouldn't fight her.

She could end her nightmare here.

 _A child stood in front of an unmarked grave. She laid flowers on it as she cried. "Mama," her voice whimpered._

 _A man stood next to her. Mikoto reached up and took his hand._

" _Papa," She said, her child-like voice quiet, "I want to kill them."_

 _Itachi started. He did not like hearing those words from his daughter. Even if he did impress them upon his brother… this was different. He didn't want Mikoto to live a life filled with such darkness._

 _He knelt down and looked into her eyes. They were red, not with tears, but with the Sharingan. He felt sad seeing the Sharingan in his four-year-old's eyes. She's felt too much pain for her age._

" _Listen to me Mikoto," He said soothingly, "You know how you once told me you wanted to be a superhero?"_

 _She nodded rapidly, tears jumping from her eyes as she shook her head, landing on Itachi's face._

 _He wiped them off._

" _Did you know that forgiveness is a superpower?" He told her, as though he was telling her a dark secret._

 _Her eyes widened, fading back to purple, "really?" she asked._

" _Yes." Itachi said seriously, "But it's a very special power, not many people have it. Do you?"_

 _Mikoto looked at her mother's grave and felt pain and anger roll through her again, "I don't know papa."_

 _Itachi nodded in understanding, "maybe it can be your superpower, if you try hard enough."_

 _Mikoto felt skeptical, her anger was still too strong, "Maybe…" she said._

 _Itachi sighed. Well he tried. Perhaps one day this child will be able to let go of her anger. Perhaps she won't be cursed to live the life of an Uchiha._

Back in the present Mikoto stared at the crying man in front of her, the man who killed her mother. But she didn't feel anger anymore, she felt… sympathy?

He was forced to follow the outdated rules of his clan and in addition, was forced to lead that clan. He was under pressure to keep the Byakugan within the clan and didn't know what else to do. And in doing what he thought he had to… he had torn his family apart.

She knelt down in front of the man.

Perhaps… perhaps forgiveness was her superpower.

She leaned forward and hugged him as he cried.

Hiashi's eyes opened in shock as the child hugged him. He hesitated, and then hugged her back.

Naruto smiled. He had been afraid she would turn into Sasuke, but his fears had been for nothing, "Yeah Mikoto!" He shouted, "I'm proud of you ya know!"

Mikoto smiled upon hearing Naruto. Of course the idiot would ruin the moment.

She pulled back from the hug and looked into the eyes of her mother's brother.

"I forgive you… uncle."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Dinner

**Chapter Six: Family Dinner**

Mikoto sat at the dinner table silently and looked around.

Everyone was eating so delicately. From the way there were sitting gracefully on their cushions, to the way they held their chopsticks; everything was just so dignified. She had no idea what to do.

She was sitting at a table in the Hyuga compound with Hinata, Neiji, Hanabi, and her uncle, Hiashi. It was a family dinner. All the cousins together.

Mikoto's hand hovered over her chopsticks. She picked them up gingerly and tried to copy the way the others held them. She went to pick up a dumpling from her plate, but it immediately slipped to her plate.

"Kuso," She mumbled under her breath.

Someone giggled. Mikoto's head snapped up to see that Hanabi was covering a smile behind her hand.

Mikoto scowled. She activated her Sharingan and Hanabi's eyes widened.

Mikoto quietly watched her Uncle eat and Hanabi watched curiously.

Mikoto watched for about a minute and then gave a self satisfied smile as she deactivated her dojutsu. She the picked up her chopsticks again and proceeded to eat, perfectly copying Hiashi's movements.

"Did you just…?" Hanabi asked, but hesitated.

"What is it Hanabi?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"I think she just copied you with her Sharingan," Hanabi said.

Hiashi looked at his niece, "Did you just use your Sharingan?"

Mikoto's face turned red, "I've never learned meal etiquette," she said, eyes downcast.

"No you copied my eating habits with your Sharingan." Hiashi stated, it wasn't really a wuestion.

"I…" Mikoto looked down, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's alright," Hiashi said gently, "But you could have just asked."

Mikoto's face was still red as she stared at her plate.

Hinata looked at the poor girl and decided to help her out, "So where did you live before you met Naruto-kun she asked."

Mikoto smiled at her gratefully, "lots of places!" She replied.

Now Neiji was curious as well, "What kind of places?"

"Well…" Mikoto began, "I actually traveled with papa and Kisame-san for a while after mom…" She hesitated as she looked over to Hiashi.

Hiashi had a look of shock on his face, "You traveled with Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" He asked.

"Yup!" Mikoto said with a grin, "For almost three years!"

"Did he… talk to you or teach you anything?" Hanabi asked, her interest piqued as well.

"Mmmhmm," Mikoto nodded rapidly, "Kenjutsu!"

"You learned swordsmanship from one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?" Neiji asked, his voice breathless.

"Yup!" Mikoto said. She looked pleased with herself, now that she seemed impressive.

"Why don't you carry a sword than?" Hanabi asked.

Mikoto shrugged, "Never had one of my own," She answered, "We always used wooden sword. Kisame-san always said that one had to completely master the wooden sword before they could use a real one." She said this as thought she were quoting a lecture.

"So Mikoto," Hiashi started, "Why did you stop traveling with them?"

Mikoto was quiet for a minute before she responded, her eyes sad, "The goals of the Akatsuki changed and it became more dangerous."

"What do you mean their goals changed?" Hiashi asked. _If she knows more information about the Akatsuki I should report this to the Hokage immediately._

"No, no, no," Mikoto said quickly, having an idea of what her uncle was thinking, "I didn't understand much at the time! Papa didn't explain anything. He just told me it would be too dangerous from then on. Everything I know now I pieced together from what Naruto-sensei and Jiraiya-sama told me!"

Hiashi nodded, "And what did you piece together."

"Well before the Akatsuki missions were primarily about making money. Most of the time I could just stay at camp while papa and Kisame went and worked. Sometimes they would leave me at an inn for a few days. But then the Akatsuki started to go after the jinchuriki and they began alienating the large villages. That's when it became unsafe."

Hiashi nodded. That made sense. Once Itachi and his partner came to Konaha to capture Naruto, they became much bigger targets.

"And in addition," Mikoto said her eyes downcast, "Sasuke had left the Leaf."

Neiji's head shot up. He remembered that night well. He had almost died that night. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Again," Mikoto started, "I didn't understand at the time, but Papa said that we really shouldn't be seen together. Now that I know about the massacre thought I think he was a little worried that Sasuke would…"

Mikoto hesitated as stared at her plate, trying to find the right words. Her cousins and uncle watched her, waiting for her to finish.

"Return the favor," She finally said.

Everyone's eyes widened at that as they understood. If Sasuke knew that Itachi had a daughter, he might want to kill her as an act of vengeance.

"B-b-but Sasuke wouldn't do that," Hinata said, "Would he?" She asked, looking to Neiji.

Neiji said nothing as he looked at his newfound cousin with steady eyes.

Mikoto shrugged, "I've never met the guy," She said looking to Hinata, "So you tell me… would he?"

Hinata didn't answer and turned back to her plate. Hinata had known Sasuke. She was with him in the academy and had also watched him as he trained alongside Naruto.

 _He might._ She thought to herself.

Mikoto sighed and went back to her food.

"So…" Hiashi started, changing the subject, "Your training in the Gentle Fist starts tomorrow."

Mikoto's head snapped up, "But I already have the Gentle Street-Fighting Fist, I'm happy with that!"

"No!" Hiashi said firmly, "You are a Hyuga, you need to learn our regal fighting style."

Mikoto made a face. _Regal huh?_ She thought to herself. _A little pompous are we?_

"Besides," Neiji interjected, "It's always good to learn more taijutsu styles. You already have two right? The Gentle Street Fighting Fist and the Uchiha Intercepting Fist."

Mikoto raised her eyebrows as she looked at Neiji, "You figured that out watching the one match?" She said, surprised.

Neiji's eyes narrowed, "Don't underestimate me."

"If it's good to have more than one style," Hanabi started, "Can I learn the Street-Fighting version?"

"No." Hiashi answered immediately.

Mikoto made eye contact with Hanabi and grinned. Hanabi grinned back in understanding.

As dinner wrapped up Mikoto began to stand only to notice that everyone was looking at her, "What?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"We wait for Father to stand first," Hinata replied.

Mikoto's face turned red again and she plopped back down, "Stupid etiquette," She muttered under her breath. It had been easier on the farm, they usually just ate with their hands.

Hiashi looked at her as he stood, "Did you say something?" He asked.

"No I didn't Uncle."

* * *

Mikoto sighed as she walked back to Naruto's apartment. The evening had been overall nice, if not a little tense. While Mikoto did forgive Hiashi for what he did, she wasn't quite ready to be part of the family. She still needed a little distance and her head wrapped around the face that could now trust the Hyuga Clan.

Hiashi had offered her a room at the compound; as family not as a prisoner. However, she didn't feel ready to become a Hyuga completely, at least not yet. She had been raised to distrust the clan and after her mother…

Let's just say her hatred had turned into general distaste and was slowly becoming indifference. Perhaps one day she would fully trust the clan, but today was not that day.

 _A nice double bed would be nice though,_ she thought to herself. She had been sleeping on Naruto's couch, and while it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't a bed.

She opened Naruto's door with the key he gave her and walked in. He was packing.

"Going somewhere Naruto-sensei?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded, "Yup! I have a mission."

Mikoto smiled, "Anything interesting?"

Naruto hesitated.

"What?" Mikoto asked, "Why are you hesitating? Your not usually one at a loss for words!"

"We're going after Sasuke." Naruto said finally.

Mikoto's eyes widened. Without a word she immediately began shoving clothes in her pack.

"I don't know if you should come on this one," Naruto said.

Mikoto's head snapped up and she glared at him, "What do you mean? Of course I'm going!"

Naruto shook his head, "Orochimaru wants the Sharingan." He said, "I don't want him to get you too."

Mikoto scoffed, "He already has Sasuke! I doubt he wants to wait another three years for mine to fully mature. Besides…" Her voice trailed off, "He's family."

Naruto smiled at that. Having known Mikoto for a year now he understood a lot about her. She was stubborn, like Sasuke, but far more loving and loyal. He wondered where she got that from. It must've been her mother.

"Yosh! Ok Mikoto but we'll have to be careful ya know! I'm not losing another Uchiha."

Mikoto chuckled at the joke, "Don't worry Naruto-sensei!" She said with with a grin, "I'm not going to go running off anytime soon."

Naruto returned her grin, "Ok Mikoto, let's go bring Sasuke home."


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Talk Uchiha Reunion

**Chapter Seven: Girl Talk / Uchiha Reunion**

Mikoto sighed as the warm water relaxed her tense muscles from traveling and looked at the girl next to her. Sakura was smiling in contentment with her head back and eyes closed. _I guess she could be pretty from the right angle._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she could hear Naruto yell from over the fence. Something about his penis.

Mikoto laughed while Sakura glared.

"Man," Sakura said, "He can be so embarrassing."

Mikoto looked at Sakura in surprise, "Why is that embarrassing?" She asked.

Sakura sighed, "He's just so loud and shouting inappropriate things. It's no wonder he always struggles with women."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "I figured he just struggles with women because he spent the last three years learning from the world's biggest pervert."

Sakura laughed and Mikoto frowned. She hadn't been making a joke. She was absolutely serious.

Honestly Mikoto didn't really know how to talk to other girls. Ever since her mother died she had really only been around men. First her papa and Kisame (and that man had a crude humor), then it had been Naruto-sensei and Jiraiya-sama. The innkeeper in Hoshun had been a woman, but she was usually pretty busy so Mikoto was either by herself or playing with the local children; and even then she tended to play with the boys.

"You have such nice hair," Sakura said, changing the topic, "I wish my hair was so beautiful."

Mikoto looked at Sakura, "Is this the kind of things girls talk about?" Mikoto asked her.

Sakura looked down at the girl in surprise and then she laughed, "Yeah I guess so."

Mikoto nodded seriously. She would try to engage Sakura in girl talk, "What's wrong with your hair? It's such a pretty shade of pink."

Sakura made a face, "It's so weird and bright. And it can make me a target. I've thought about dying it several times."

Mikoto shook her head rapidly, "You shouldn't do that! Then you wouldn't be you!"

Sakura looked surprised. She had never really thought about it like that.

Mikoto picked up a lock of her own hair and looked at it, "My papa has lighter hair than mine, and my mama had purple hair. I don't really know where my coloring comes from."

Sakura looked at the girl. Her hair was so black it was almost blue. She knew one other person who's hair was like that, "It's the same as Sasuke," Sakura said.

Mikoto's eyes widened, "really?"

Sakura nodded as she laid her head back again, "Yeah."

"What's he like?" Mikoto asked curiously. She knew about Sasuke and she knew he wanted to kill her father. Honestly she understood why. Afterall until recently she had felt similarly about Hiashi Hyuga. Hatred is a powerful emotion, and among the Uchiha, it's even more powerful.

Sakura looked up at the sky, "He's… serious." she said, "Always serious. But he could be funny too. He always showed affection by teasing. He tried hard to keep everyone at a distance, but I think Naruto and I slipped into his heart, if only for a little while."

Mikoto nodded, feeling satisfied with her response.

But she continued, "But then he got more and more consumed by his own hatred. It was almost like he was poisoned. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him from leaving. Even me." She said the last words sadly, looking down at the water, her eyes stuck in a memory.

Mikoto looked at Sakura and understood, "You love him don't you?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura's head snapped up, "No no no," She said quickly, "I mean he's one of my closest friends and I care very deeply about him." Her voice suddenly changed to a more serious tone, "I will do anything to bring him back."

Mikoto grinned at Sakura, "Uncle Sasuke's very lucky to have friends like you and Naruto-sensei."

Sakura looked at her in shock.

"Well this is enough for me!" Mikoto said, standing up, "Besides," She said pointing to a sign. It read, Warning: _Children under twelve should not remain in the water for more than 15 minutes,_ "I have to get out."

Sakura watched the girl go. She was so different from Sasuke, even though she looked a little like him. She seemed lighter and happier. Almost like Naruto.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Thank you, Mikoto-chan."

* * *

Mikoto looked up on the side of the giant hole that her uncle had created with wide eyes. There he was. The man who wanted to kill her father with every last ounce of his being. The man who was willing to sacrifice everything so that she too could be an orphan. Albeit, he didn't know that yet.

He looked so much like her papa. His face was almost exactly the same, except darker. Everything about him was darker. From his hair, to his clothing, to the emptiness in his eyes. The emptiness that her father had created.

It had taken a lot to get them there. After the failed meeting with Kabuto, Naruto had released the power of the Nine-Tails at Orochimaru.

Mikoto had nearly intervened when it was only at two tails. She could put him under a genjutsu with her Sharingan. Jiraiya had taught how incase of an emergency, although she'd never had to try it.

She had been about to leap forward but she hesitated. She had been warned by four separate people no to let Orochimaru see her dojutsu. First Naruto, then Tsunade when she realized that she was going to go, and then Hiashi when he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop her. And then later after the mission began, Captain Yamato had warned her of the same thing.

Would it be worth the risk to prevent the Nine-Tails from releasing? However before she could make up her mind the third tail appeared., By that point it was too late, there was nothing she could do.

Thank god for Captain Yamato and his Mokuton had really saved the day.

And then…

Mikto gave sidelong glance towards Sai. That guy had been a whirlwind of confusion since the start. First the was an asshole, and then a traitor, then not a traitor, and then a traitor again. What was he now? She honestly had no idea. He was probably still an asshole though.

Sasuke was suddenly next to Naruto, his sword inches from his neck. Mikoto's eyes widened and without thinking she was there, Sharingan blazing as she grabbed his wrist and knocked his sword away.

Sasuke leapt back, eyes wide as he focused on her, "Who are you?" He demanded.

Mikoto didn't say anything at first, and then Yamato intervened. He tried to take Sasuke down with a woodstyle technique. Mikoto was pretty sure she saw Sasuke roll his eyes as he sent electricity through his body sending everyone flying.

Next Sakura charged at him, "Sasuke, I'm bringing you home!" She shouted.

Sasuke sent electricity into his sword and swung, to be stopped by Yamato holding a kunai. The kunai was severed and sword hit Yamato, piecing his chest and numbing his body.

Sasuke turned to look to Mikoto, "I asked a question," Sasuke said slowly, "I'm not a patient person."

Mikoto looked at him cautiously. He was strong. Maybe almost has strong as papa. Maybe. Almost.

She smiled at him, her Sharingan still active, "my name is Mikoto," She said as pleasantly as she could, "It's nice to finally meet you… uncle."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed as realization dawned on his face. He lunged at her, pulling his sword from Yamato, swinging at her.

She tracked him with her Sharingan and dodged, barely avoiding his Kusanagi.

"How dare he!" Sasuke said angrily as he swung, "Name you," he swung again, hard, "after our mother!" He swung again, slicing into her arm.

"Itai!" she shouted, sending chakra too her feet, she jumped away as fast as she could, barely making out of his grip.

"Mimi-chan!" Naruto shouted. She turned to look at him. _Oh no._

The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra was starting to leak out of him. Sasuke turned and looked at him.

Suddenly the chakra was gone. Mikoto raised her eyebrows, _Did he just…_ she stopped, _Nevermind, he's distracted._

She activated her byakugan and leapt forward, as quickly as she could. _There!_ She saw an opening on the tenketsu of his right shoulder. She reached for it.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he leapt towards the edge of the hole. He stared at her in shock. _Byakugan?_ His right arm was completely numb. He scowled.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice rang out, "Why don't you get it? Orochimaru's going to take your body any day now! Come back with us!"

"If that happens then it happens," Sasuke replied, 'You're such as child… Naruto."

"Vengeance is everything to me. As I am now, neither Orochimaru nor I could kill Itachi. But if I can achieve my goals through giving him this body, then… It's worth it."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I won't let you!" Mikoto's voice rang out.

Sasuke's head snapped towards the child. _Itachi's child._

"I'll stop you!" She shouted.

"Then…" Sasuke said slowly, "I'll just kill you now!"

He tossed his sword down and grabbed his useless hand to make a sign.

He raised his hand in the air but then…

Before anything could happen, Orochimaru appeared and grabbed his arm. Mikoto quickly covered her eyes as she deactivated her dojustu.

She looked up again with purple eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. _He didn't see._

Sasuke glanced at her and his eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"There's no need to use _that_ justsu Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said.

"Remove your hand," Sasuke said dangerously.

"There you go again, forgetting who exactly who your talking to," Kabuto said, appearing as he walked up to the two standing at the end of the hole.

"I have no reason to stop," Sasuke said simply.

"You know what the Akatsuki is up to right? We want our friends to take care of as many as possible. They could get in the way of your revenge. Isn't that right? Sasuke?"

Sasuke snarled, "That's a pathetic excuse."

"But surely you'll allow it?" Kabuto continued, "If it could help your chances of revenge? Even by just a percentage."

Sasuke said nothing. He looked to the girl. He wanted to kill her. She was Itachi's blood and he didn't deserve to have any bonds. Not when he had taken them all away. But perhaps it wasn't the time. He could kill her in front of him. He smiled to himself. Yes he liked that idea.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said.

And the three of them faded away.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

**Chapter Eight: Training**

Mikoto breathed hard as she looked up at her uncle. He had knocked her down again.

She was trying to learn the Gentle Fist. It was hard. He had forbidden her from using the Street Fighting version during training and wouldn't let her copy it either. Something about shortcuts.

She stood up as she caught her breath and took her stance shakily. She didn't like the backwards leaning stance, she didn't feel mobile enough.

"Here," Hiashi said as he approached her. He adjusted her leg with his foot and fiddled with her hands. Then he walked back and faced her again, "Again!"

She raced forward, aiming for his tenketsu. But he was too fast. Without her Sharingan it was difficult for her to track his movements. He hit her in the chest and she flew back again.

"Kuso!" She cursed. Suddenly she leapt up and raced forward again, her Byakugan had disappeared to be replaced with a Sharingan. She feigned a punch that Hiashi went to block and then she kicked. He ducked and she smiled. She jumped up and flipped upside down over him and punched downwards.

She grinned, she had hit.

Hiashi scowled and rotated, throwing her back.

"Ha!" She shouted with a self satisfied smirk, "I hit you!"

Hiashi glared at her, "using your Sharingan."

"So what?" Mikoto said, making a face.

"We're training your Byakugan right now, not your Sharingan."

"But you're too fast! I can't see track your movements without it!" She looked up at him, "Shouldn't I use the tools at my disposal?"

Hiashi shook his head, "It's good to have a lot of different tools and techniques, but you need to make sure that each technique is equally sharp. Right now your Sharingan is much better than your Byakugan. You need to strengthen it."

"Well if you hadn't killed my mother maybe she could've trained me." She muttered.

Hiashi flinched as though hit, "Excuse me?"

Mikoto sighed and let out a breath, deactivating her Sharingan. She activated her Byakugan again and took her stance, "I'm sorry, I'm ready to go again Uncle."

Hiashi nodded, "Good, then come!"

* * *

Kakashi watched the hundreds of Narutos try to cut their individual leaf. They were all shouting in unison, making it very difficult to read his book.

"Hello Hiashi-sama," he said, not looking up, "Can I help you?"

"Kakashi-san," Hiashi said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your training. You seem very… engaged." He looked purposefully at the book in Kakashi's hands as he said this.

Kakashi sighed and put his book down, he looked up at Hiashi, "and how might I help the head of the Hyuga Clan today?" He asked.

"I have a few questions for you." Hiashi said, "About the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly in surprise and then narrowed in understanding, "is this about Mikoto-chan and her training?"

"Mimi?" One of the Naruto clones had heard them speaking and approached, "What's wrong with Mimi? I hope you're not consider that dumb mark again!"

Hiashi glared at Naruto. _Disrespectful brat._ He thought to himself. Aloud he said, "There's nothing wrong with her. I just have a few questions concerning her… actually…" He paused.

He looked again at the clone, "What kind of training did you do with her over the past year?"

"Um…" Naruto's voice trailed off and he looked upwards, "Mostly taijutsu stuff. Sparing and physical training and things like that. Pervy sage taught her the shadow clone jutsu so she could use the Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time. Um…" He hesitated again, "I guess she learned some other jutsu. Mostly wind stuff."

He paused, his eyes widening, "Hey Kakashi-sensei," he whined, "How come Mimi-chan can do wind jutsu without this complicated training. She's so much younger than me!"

Kakashi sighed and covered his face with his hand. He would pay Hiashi back for this one later. "I've told you before Naruto," He said in an exasperated voice, "Age doesn't always correlate with skill."

"Corree… wha?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Naruto she probably just copied it at some point, now go back to training."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted, "I will get this in no time!" And the clone leapt back into the fray.

"I do not know how you deal with him." Hiashi said, looking at the blond-haired menace.

Kakashi sighed, "He's actually a very quick learner and improves at a remarkable pace. Despite everything."

Hiashi snorted, "I'll take your word for it."

Kakashi turned back to Hiashi and looked at him seriously, "What did you want to ask about the Sharingan?"

Hiashi nodded, returning to subject, "We'll be training with her Byakugan and then she'll get frustrated. Suddenly her Sharingan seems to take over and she starts to attack more viciously. It's almost subconscious and it keeps happening."

Kakashi nodded his understand, "that makes sense."

Hiashi looked at him surprise, "And do tell… why is that?"

"I've of course studied the Sharingan in depth," Kakashi started, "I had to, especially since I am not an Uchiha. From what I have learned, the Sharingan is a very emotional jutsu."

Hiashi looked at him surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you might not truly be understand. The Hyuga are all about control while in contrast the Uchiha are about power. This is in part because of the difference in their Kekkei Genkai. The Sharingan appears when an Uchiha is in emotional distress and continues to grow stronger with increased emotional distress. In addition, it is completely linked to these emotions. When an Uchiha feels a strong emotion the Sharingan will automatically activate, whether or not they intend for it happen. It takes a lot of conscious effort to suppress it."

Hiashi nodded understanding. Based on what Kakashi had just described, the Sharingan is the complete opposite of the Byakugan. The Byakugan requires the user to be in complete control of their chakra and emotions.

"In addition," Kakashi said, interrupting Hiashi's musings, "The Uchiha are an emotional clan, though they would always deny it. They are both quick to anger and quick to love. They love so deeply and they hate with equal fervor. It can cause them to do things that are… regretful."

"Such as your other student," Hiashi finished.

Kakashi said nothing.

 _So it's her Uchiha emotions that make it difficult for her to use the Byakugan._ Hiashi thought to himself. _Wait a minute…_ "But Mikoto was able to forgive me for killing her mother."

Kakashi nodded and smiled at Hiashi, "That must be the Hyuga in her."

 _So there's hope yet._

Hiashi nodded, "Thank you Kakashi-san, this was very helpful."

"You're welcome Hiashi-sama. I'm happy to help. Good luck with your student."

"And you with yours." Hiashi said taking his leave.

Just then one of the Naruto clones grew four tails. Yamato immediately sealed it.

Kakashi covered his face with his hand.

 _I'm going to need it._

* * *

"Meditation?" Mikoto asked, looking at the scroll her uncle was handing her.

"Yes. Meditation," He replied.

"Why do I need to meditate?" She asked.

"It appears that you become too emotional when fighting which is weakening your ability to use the Byakugan. You must learn to control your emotions." He said seriously.

"But the Sharingan is strong!" Mikoto said, "It's stronger than the Byakugan!"

"The Byakugan can be an extremely powerful Jutsu in the right hands!" Hiashi said angrily, "Look at Neiji! He's one of the strongest Jounin in the village at this moment and it's in part due to his Byakugan."

Hishi sighed. He wanted to make a point but he didn't want to detract from Neiji's hard work. His Byakugan is one reason he's strong, his dedication is another.

"Just try meditation for a while," Hiashi finally sighed, "You might like it."

Mikoto sighed and reluctantly took the scroll.

She generally wasn't one to complain about training. She always did what her teachers asked without question; but this was different. She was becoming a Hyuga. And even if she didn't mean to, she was resisting.

"I know you're reluctant to be seen as a Hyuga," Hiashi said, looking down at his niece.

She looked up at him in surprise. She didn't know he knew that.

"But don't think about this as strengthening a Hyuga Kekkei Genkai. This is your power. Yours. Mikoto's."

That must've been hard for him to say. The Byakugan was seen as something that belonged to Hyuga clan. By telling her it was her power, he was detaching from that. If he could do that then she…

"Ok Uncle," She said, "I'll do my best."

"No," Hiashi said firmly, "Do better than that."

Mikoto nodded and turned to leave with a small smile on her face.

She didn't tell him, but her father used to say the exact same thing.

* * *

Later that night on the outskirts of the village Hanabi went flying and landed on her butt.

"Aww man!" She exclaimed, "This is hard!"

Mikoto chuckled, "That was for laughing at me at dinner cousin," She teased.

"How do you get any power in your strikes when your striking from such as close distance?" Hanabi asked.

Mikoto thought about it, "Yeah… I guess it's harder to use powerful strikes when using the Street-Fighting version. Since your using the closest weapon to the target, you don't really get any wind up."

Mikoto walked over the target and held her fist about and inch away as Hanabi watched, "You have to tense your muscles and release at the last minute to generate power." She demonstrated causing the target the shudder.

She turned to Hanabi and gave her a sheepish grin, "I guess it's a little difficult."

Suddenly Hiashi appeared from the trees and both girls paled.

"Um… Father… Mikoto and I were just…" Hanabi started, but she stopped.

Hiashi wasn't looking at either of them as he approached the target. He held his arm about and inch away and tried to strike, creating a dent in the target. He looked too Mikoto, "Like that?"

"Um," Mikoto mumbled, scratching the back of her head in a very Naruto-like fashion, "Actually you pulled back at the last second. That's kinda the trick. You really need to focus on staying close to the target but still generate power."

"I see," said Hiashi, "That is difficult."

Mikoto nodded, "So uncle, you see, Hanabi and I were just…"

"Show me again," Hiashi interrupted.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She turned to look at Hanabi with a confused face.

Hanabi just shook her head and shrugged.

Mikoto turned back to the target and approached.

"Like this."


	9. Chapter 9: A Father's Protection

**Chapter Nine: A Father's Protection**

Mikoto smiled as she dodged Hinata's strike. Hinata was good, but not nearly as fast as Hiashi or Neiji. Mikoto had been training hard, and at this point, she could keep up with Hinata without the Sharingan.

She slipped under Hinata's guard and striked upwards, sending her flying. As Hinata fell to the ground Mikoto kept her guard up. She now knew never to drop her guard. She had learned that the hard way from Neiji.

 _Mikoto striked Neiji in the upper shoulder and jumped back._

" _Yes!" She grinned pumping her fist._

 _But before she could return her celebratory fist to her guard, Neiji raced forward and hit multiple tenketsu. Suddenly both her arms were immobile._

 _Damn!_

But Hinata did not continue. She stood and smiled, bowing towards Mikoto in respect. Mikoto smiled, dropped her guard, and returned the bow.

"Good." A voice said from the side, "You've both improved."

Mikoto turned to Hiashi, "Thank you Uncle."

"That's enough for today. You can both go inside and rest." He said, turning to go inside. He could use some rest himself. Sparring Mikoto was no longer easy. She had trained hard in the past couple months. She had even worked on meditation and could now use her Byakugan for much longer periods of time.

She also was much more capable and could more easily pinpoint her opponents tenketsu.

He smiled, she was becoming a force of nature.

 _Hinata-Imouto,_ he thought to himself, _your daughter is pretty special._

"Are you coming in too?" Hinata asked.

"No," Mikoto replied, "I'm going to train a little more."

Then Mikoto was alone in the Hyuga training area. She began to run through the Gentle Fist Kata and focused on her breathing. This was part of her meditation training. _Breathe in, one two three four five, breath out one two three four five._

"Hey half-breed!" A voice shouted.

Mikoto snapped out of her training and looked up. Five Hyuga boys were entering the training area. They had less than pleasant looks on their faces.

"We're going to use the training area now, get out!" One of the boys sneered.

Mikoto looked at them, feeling the anger boil inside her. She felt her Sharingan activate despite herself.

One boy snorted, "There it is." he said rudely, "The freak of the Hyuga Clan."

Mikoto focused on breathing again. _In one two three four five, out one two three four five._ She felt the fire in her belly calm and her Sharingan faded. She smiled, "You can use the training ground," she said politely, "I will go somewhere else," and she turned to go inside.

"Maybe we can train by pummeling the half breed," One the boys suggested.

Mikoto flinched.

"We should show her the true strength of the Byakugan." Another sneered.

Mikoto turned to look at the boys. _In one two three four five, out one two three four five._ "I bet you guys are really strong," she said in the most non-confrontational tone she could muster, "I really don't want to fight you."

"Well you don't have a choice!" One shouted and lunged forward.

Mikoto activated her own Byakugan and dodged easily. Another boy came at her with a strike aimed at her chest. She side-stepped it and hit him solidly in the chest. He flew backwards and landed hard.

He stood up shakily, "you'll regret that half-breed!" He shouted and they all dove at her.

She dodged each of their strikes, trying not to strike back. It's not worth fighting back and making them more angry. Suddenly one boy got under her guard and threw her into the wall.

 _That hurt,_ she thought to herself. She felt her Byakugan start to fade. _In one two three four five, out one two three four five._ Her Byakugan reactivated as she calmed herself. She took her stance and looked at the boys.

"Oh so your serious now!" One of the boys growled, "Let's see what you got!"

This time she attacked, racing in. _Dodge, strike, dodge, strike._ She thought to herself. She hit each boy one by one and sent them flying. The boys all sat on their butts panting. They glared at her. One by one they took their stance. Simultaneously they all leapt at ther.

"Kaiten!" She said annd rotated. All the boys few back, crashing hard into the walls around them and then collapsed unconscious.

Mikoto looked at the boys with sad eyes. She didn't want to fight them. She really didn't.

"Damn you!" A voice shouted.

Mikoto spun. A few Hyuga family members stood and glared at her.

One man ran over to one of the unconscious boys and looked him over with his Byakugan. Then he stood and glared back at Mikoto, "I knew this would happen when Hiashi-sama started to allow an Uchiha into our family!" He snarled.

Mikoto felt the anger well up again, "They attacked me!" She shouted.

"I don't care!" Another man shouted, "You don't belong here!"

"What is going on here!" A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to see Neiji Hyuga standing in the doorway overlooking the scene.

"This girl attacked our children!" One of the men shouted, "I mean to say, Neiji-san, she's not a Hyuga. And she's using Hyuga techniques to hurt our children."

Neiji looked at the gathered Hyuga adults and the unconscious children. He turned to Mikoto, "Is this true?"

Mikoto shook her head rapidly, "They attacked me!" She said.

Another man snorted, "Why should we believe a hot-headed Uchiha?" He snarled.

Mikoto had enough. If they wanted an Uchiha, she would give them an Uchiha. Her Sharingan activated and she met the man's eyes. He collapsed immediately.

Neiji walked to the man and looked him over, "You didn't need to put him under a genjutsu Mikoto," He said in an admonishing tone.

Mikoto glared at him and at the others around her, "I've had enough, I'm going to my room," She said and she turned to leave.

The angry Hyuga members and Neiji watched her go.

"I don't know what Hiashi-sama was thinking!" One said, "Letting her stay here."

Neiji turned to look at all of the members gathered with disappointed eyes, "She's family," was all he said.

* * *

Mikoto sat in her bedroom in the Hyuga Compound quietly. After a few months on Naruto's couch and a stiff neck she had finally been convinced to move in.

It was a large room with few personal touches. She had put her family photos on the wall and had a few books strewn about but that was it. Other than that it was almost pristinely neat.

This wasn't the first time something like that had happened. Overall most of the Hyuga accepted her, if reluctantly. They knew that she was related to Hiashi and respected that. However, there were a few who still dissented.

Particularly members of the Branch Family.

Among the Branch Family Members there were those who were angry that she didn't have cursed seal on her. They considered it unfair, considering she was a child of one of Hiashi's younger siblings. They believed that like Neiji, she should have the seal regardless of her parentage.

And then there was that. Her parentage.

No one in the Hidden Leaf felt any warm feelings towards Itachi Uchiha. As a matter of fact they all hated him. Which was fair, considering his actions. But Mikoto didn't allow others to sway her. She remained faithful to her father, believing firmly that no one knew the whole story.

But because of her father people distrusted her. Some believed she was an agent of the Akatsuki. Others believed she was a private spy for her father. Regardless there were many in the Hidden Leaf that didn't trust her.

She sighed and laid down on the bed.

All she wanted was to find a place she belonged. A family that she could trust. She wished deeply that place could be with her father but knew that wasn't possible. She would continue to try hard to gain the trust of the Hidden Leaf and of the Hyuga.

Maybe then she could have a home.

* * *

Mikoto awoke to a sound of people shuffling around her.

Her head snapped up to see several Hyuga members surrounding her bed. Before she could react, her chakra points were cut off and her muscles paralyzed.

She moaned from the pain, "What's going on?" She asked, trying to keep the fear and discomfort from her voice.

"We're going to correct a wrong," A voice said, lifting her from the bed.

Her eyes widened. _What…_

They brought her to shed in the back of the compound that was filled with scrolls. Each scroll had the Caged Bird Seal. Her eyes widened with fear.

Mikoto desperately tried to activated her Sharingan. _If I could just put them under a genjutsu._ But nothing was working. Her chakra was completely cut off.

She opened her mouth to yell.

A hand covered her mouth, "Don't even think about it half-breed!" A voice said. He tied a gag around her.

One man picked up a scroll, "It's wrong that your don't have the seal on you. Only members of the Main family are allowed to use the Byakugan freely. You have no right!" He opened the scroll and flipped it toward her so she could see the contents.

 _No!_ Mikoto screamed internally. Suddenly pain shot through her eyes and she felt something wet on her face.

The scroll erupted into black flame.

The man holding it screamed as the black flame consumed his arms.

"She didn't something!" One of the men shouted.

They all ran from the building, leaving Mikoto alone as the black flame continued to consume the man and started to catch on the floor.

Mikoto's eyes were wide as she felt herself frozen not only from paralysis, but in absolute terror.

 _Amaterasu?_

If she didn't get out of there quickly she was screwed.

Hiashi, having heard the commotion raced out to see several of his clansmen starting at a shed as black flames began to appear. His eyes widened, "What happened?" he asked.

"The Uchiha brat!" One growled, "She killed Kaido!"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he activated his Byakugan. He could see Mikoto surrounded by the flames next to a burned body.

His eyes widened, "You left her in there!" He shouted.

Her raced into the building to see Mikoto laying there with a gag in her mouth and a terrified look on her face. _Why isn't she moving?_ He looked at her with the Byakugan and saw that all her charkra points had been closed. His eyes narrowed as he felt fury. Not just anger. Actual fury.

He looked around. All there sealing scrolls were in this room. If he wanted to save any he would have to act quickly.

He smiled to himself.

He picked up Mikoto and left the scrolls to burn.

When he got outside he laid Mikoto on the floor and opened her Charkra points. He untied the gag. "What is this jutsu?" He asked her.

Mikoto sat up with gasp, "It's Amaterasu!" She said in shock and fear, "It's papas…"

A man ran out of the house with a bucket of water.

"No!" Mikoto shouted. But before she could stop him he threw the water on the flames. The water caught fire, spreading the flames to the bucket. The man screamed and dropped the bucket right before catching himself.

Hiashi's eyes widened. The water itself had caught fire and was continuing to spread.

He turned to Mikoto, "How do we put it out?" He asked her, trying to maintain a calm exterior.

"I don't know!" She said tearfully, "Papa's the only one who can put them out!"

Hiashi nodded his understanding and turned to Neiji who had just approached the commotion, "Go get Kakashi Hatake, immediately!" He ordered. Neiji nodded and left without a word.

"No one approach the flames until Hatake arrives!" Hiashi said in a loud commanding voice.

He turned the members of the clan who he believed were involved with the incident, "And while we're waiting you can tell me what happened."

The men were silent. Finally one spoke up, "Hiashi-sama we just wanted to protect the Byakugan."

"You fool!" Hiashi shouted as he understood. He looked at Mikoto and saw that there was no seal on her. Perhaps Jiraiya had been right and it had reacted badly with the Sharingan.

"Hiashi-sama!" A voice said a Kakashi appeared next to him, "What happened."

"Can you get rid of the flames Kakashi-san?" Hiashi asked him.

"I will try," Kakashi said, uncovering his eye. He looked directly at the flames, "Kamui!" He shouted. The flames disappeared into the portal along with the burning shed and water.

Mikoto's eyes widened, "Kakashi-san," she said in shock, "the Mangekyo…"

"I'm convening a meeting," Hiashi said, "Kakashi-san, you come too."

Kakashi nodded hesitantly and looked to Mikoto. The child looked terrified. _Did she really just use Amaterasu?_ He wondered.

"Mikoto come." Hiashi commanded.

Mikoto stook shakily and followed her uncle inside.

In the Hyuga Council chambers the council sat in a semicircle. Neiji was a member having been added to the leadership recently. Hiashi sat in the dead center.

Those in the middle were the perpetrators of the incident and Mikoto. Kakashi stood awkwardly to the side, not sure why he was there.

"She tried to kill us all!" One of the older members shouted.

"That was clearly not the case!" Neiji argued, "It was self-defense!"

"Our entire archive of seals is ruined!" The elder continued, "Our history and tradition has been destroyed."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Hiashi wondered aloud.

Neiji looked at Hiashi in surprise. _Is this really the end of the cursed seal?_

"Regardless," another member said, sounding a little more calm, "If she has techniques like this that she can't control, she should not be on Hyuga compound at all!"

"She is a Hyuga!" Hiashi said firmly, "She belongs here."

"If I may," Kakashi interrupted.

"Kakashi-san, you may speak," Hiashi felt some relief. He had asked Kakashi to come in hope that he could shed some light on what happened.

Kakashi walked over to Mikoto and knelt to her level, "Activate your Sharingan," He said gently.

Mikoto did as he said.

Kakashi looked at her Sharingan. It was still only had two tomoes, an immature Sharingan. Not even close to fully developed, let alone a Mangekyo. He stood and turned to face the Hyuga council, "There is no way this child could have done this justsu." He said firmly.

"But she did!" One of the perpetrators shouted, "And she killed Kaido!"

Kakashi looked at the man, "I suspect that her father implanted the technique in her eye."

Many people in the room gasped,

"You mean to say that Itachi Uchiha is responsible for this?" One of the elders asked.

Kakashi nodded, "That is my guess."

There were murmurs around the gathered members of the clan.

"Enough!" Said Hiashi, "Thank you for your analysis Kakashi-san. It is much appreciated, although I already suspected as much. You may leave."

Kakashi nodded and bowed before exiting the chamber.

"Mikoto," He said, turning to look at the child. She sat in the center with wide eyes. She still looked terrified.

"Mikoto," Hiashi said again, "Why don't you go as well."

Mikoto looked up at him but didn't move.

"Hinata," Hiashi said suddenly, turning to look at the door.

Hinata walked in, her face red, "Yes father?" She asked.

"Help Mikoto-chan to her room," He told her.

Hinata nodded and helped Mikoto up. Mikoto leaned on Hinata a little, "Yes father." She looked at her cousin, "Come on," and she led her from the room.

After they left Hiashi looked up at all the members gathered, "We had been warned that something like this could happen," he looked at the perpetrators, "That is why you were warned to keep her away from the seal. You did not listen and are paying the price!"

"But Hiashi-sama…" One of the perpetrators began, "Kaido…"

"Kaido's blood is on your hands!" He said firmly, "Not Mikoto's and not even Itachi. Itachi Uchiha is a despicable man who committed a tremendous crime, but this act was simply to protect his own child. An act that even I can understand." He looked at them harshly and continued, "If you had not attempted to put the seal on her against my wishes this would not have happened. You will be punished accordingly. Now leave."

The men all left, heads down.

Hiashi turned to look at the council.

"Now," He started, "About the Curse Seal."

* * *

Mikoto walked with Hinata quietly through the Hyuga Compound.

"Hinata," she said quietly.

Hinata looked down. This is the first time she had spoken since they left the chamber, "Yes Mikoto?"

"Can you take me to Naruto-sensei?" She asked. She didn't want to be in the Hyuga Compound tonight. Maybe never again.

Hinata nodded and took her hand, "Come, let's walk together."

The two girls walked through the streets of Konaha, heading towards Naruto's apartment, "Mikoto…" Hinata said quietly, "I hope you know that not everyone in the Hyuga family are like that."

Mikoto looked down, "I… I know," She said quietly.

"I for one am glad you came to family," Hinata said with a smile, "You are an amazing cousin."

Mikoto looked up in surprise. Hinata was so kind, she always was. She wasn't like the rest of them. She was soft spoken and shy, but strong. As a matter of fact, she reminded her of her mother. _I wonder if it's a coincidence that she is also named Hinata._ She looked down and blushed, "Thank you… Hinata."

"Well here we are!" Hinata said as they arrived at the building.

Mikoto grabbed Hinata's hand, "Come on!" She said as she ran forward.

 _I'm going to Naruto's apartment!_ Hinata shouted internally.

Mikoto knocked on the door.

After a few minutes Naruto answered in his pajamas and panda sleep cap. He yawned as he looked at the visitors, "Mimi-chan? Hinata-chan?" He said sleepily.

Hinata giggled, _He's so cute._

Naruto suddenly registered Mikoto's appearance. She had ash on her face and looked as though she was exhausted, "What happened Mimi-chan?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

Mikoto felt herself breaking down after seeing Naruto. She had been holding it inside since everything had happened. However, upon seeing Naruto something inside her broke. Like the wall that had been holding her feelings in was just… gone.

She leapt forward and hugged him crying.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her immediately, looking down at the crying child in confusion, "Mikoto…" He said.

He looked at Hinata with questioning eyes. Hinata just shook her head.

Naruto sighed, "Come in," he said, keeping his arm around Mikoto's shoulder.

Naruto sat her down on the couch and motioned for Hinata to do the same, "I'm going to make tea."

Naruto went to the kitchen while Hinata and Mikoto sat in silence. When he returned he sat between them and handed them tea cups.

Hinata looked at the cups. They weren't matching. It looked as though they came from multiple different sets. She smiled and took a sip.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Naruto asked Mikoto.

Mikoto sipped her tea and put it down, "I'm tired."

"You can use the bed," Naruto said, nodding towards the bedroom.

Mikoto nodded, "Thank you," She said quietly and she went to the other room and shut the door.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "what happened?" He asked, "Was it your dad?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, some membered of the clan decided to try to but the seal on her. Apparently some Jutsu Itachi planted stopped them. She seems ok, just a little shaken." _That's probably the most I've ever said to Naruto,_ She thought to herself.

"Damn!" Naruto said, slamming his cup down, "Damn that stupid clan!"

Hinata flinched.

"Oh…" Naruto said, realizing himself, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Hinata said, "My clan has a lot of problems," she continued quietly, "That's why Neiji and I are trying to change the clan. Even my father…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Even my father is trying to change things." She finished.

Suddenly a deep voice could be heard from the other room. Both heads snapped up. They looked at each other and jumped up and stood at either side of the door. Naruto nodded to Hinata who returned it. Carefully he opened the door.

There on the bed sat Mikoto. She was holding a stone in her hand. The stone was about the size of her fist and was a deep emerald color. Naruto and Hinata could both see carvings on it from the side of the room.

But there was no person. Just Mikoto staring at the stone. But despite that there was a deep voice filling the room; and it was singing.

"It looks like there's a genjutsu coming from the stone," Hinata said,

Naruto looked at her. She had activated her Byakugan.

His eyes widened as he went to go inside.

"Wait." She said quietly, "Look."

Mikoto was staring at the necklace with sad eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she listened to the music.

The voice sang,

" _Come stop your crying it will be alright,_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight,_

 _I will protect you from all around you,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _For one so small, you seem so strong,_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,_

 _This bond between us can't be broken,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _Because you'll be in my heart,_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

 _From this day on,_

 _Now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say,_

 _You'll be here in my heart,_

 _Always…. Always."_

"Papa made me this," Mikoto said quietly.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. That was… Itachi's voice. It didn't sound like the voice of a killer.

"He made it when I was having trouble sleeping," she continued, "So I could hear him sing every night."

She laid down on the bed, "I haven't needed it for a while… but I think it will help tonight."

Naruto nodded, "Goodnight Mikoto," He said and closed the door quietly.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Thank you for taking care of her, Naruto-kun." She said to him.

Naruto smiled, "And thank you for bringing her here tonight Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed at hearing Naruto say her name.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said heading to the door.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan," He said as she left.

In the bedroom Mikoto pressed her finger to the center of her necklace and for the third time her father's voice filled the room.

Her papa was there. He was in her heart and he was protecting her. He was always protecting her.

She closed her eyes as she listened to his voice.

Warmth spread through her body and she felt safe as sleep began to overtake her.

 _Always._

 _Always._


	10. Chapter 10: On The Road Again

**Chapter Ten: On The Road Again**

Mikoto stood alone at the village gate. One her back was a pack full of the things that she would need. A short sword swung from her hip.

" _I'm going to leave the village for a while," Mikoto told Hiashi quietly._

 _Hiashi looked up.. Mikoto was standing the doorway of his office. Her dark hair was tied back in her usual braids that made her look like such a little girl. Her eyes were violet and almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the room._

 _Hyuga compound after the cursed seal incident. Although Hiashi had tried to stop her, he understood. She no longer felt saf. Naruto however had sprung to buy her a cot for his living room. Hiashi had to hand to the boy, he was doing his best to help Mikoto._

" _What about Naruto-san?" He asked her._

" _Naruto-sensei and Hinata are both going on a mission," She responded, "To find my father."_

 _Hiashi's eyes widened briefly in surprise and then narrowed in understanding, "You want to find him first."_

 _Mikoto didn't say anything. That was all the answer that Hiashi needed._

 _Hiashi stood and reached up to a shelf and pulled down a long thing box, "I was going to give you this for your birthday," He said, "But I actually realized… I don't know when your birthday is."_

" _December 5th," Mikoto said quietly, taking the box. She opened it and her eyes widened. Inside was a sword about the length of her arm._

" _It's a chakra blade," Hiashi said, "If you can channel your wind chakra and it will cut through anything. Since you trained with one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I assume you'll be able to get some use out of it."_

 _She looked up at her uncle, "Thank you," She whispered._

 _Hiashi nodded as sat back down at his desk, "Come back alive."_

Mikoto touched the hilt of her blade and gave a small smile. She began to walk.

"Wait!" A voice called.

Mikoto spun to see Naruto standing there, "Naruto-sensei," She said quietly.

"Why don't you just wait until tomorrow?" Naruto asked, "We can go find them together ya know!"

Mikoto shook her head, "I have to go myself," she said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Please Mimi-chan, I don't want to lose you too."

Mikoto looked at Naruto and gave him the biggest smile she could muster, "You won't! I promise."

Naruto looked at her surprised. She looked so determined and sure. She actually reminded him of… him. He smiled back, "You better not go back on your word ya know!"

Mikoto chuckled, "Of course not, because that's our Nindo!"

And she turned and jumped off into the distance.

 _I'm coming Papa!_

* * *

Mikoto traveled quickly for the entire day, keeping her Byakugan active as she searched a wide area. She looked up, it was getting dark, she would need a place to spend the night.

She saw a village up ahead and smiled to herself. _Time for one of my old cons._

As she walked through the village she looked around for a good mark. _There._ And older woman was fussing over two young children.

Mikoto created a desperate face and allowed tears to stream down her face. She raced to the woman, crying loudly.

"Miss! Miss!" She cried in a shaky voice.

"Oh dear," the kind woman said, "What's wrong sweet child?"

Mikoto smiled internally. This woman was the perfect mark.

"P-p-please ma'am," Mikoto stuttered, "M-my bag was stolen."

"Oh no!" The woman said, "Where are your parents child?" She asked.

"They left me in the inn for two days, their not coming back until tomorrow." Mikoto started to sob.

The woman came over to her and gently placed a hand on her head, "Is there anything I can do?"

Mikoto just continued to cry, "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight!" She sobbed, "All my money was in my bag."

"Oh dear," The woman said again, "Here," She reached into her belt, "This should cover one more night in the inn. You're parents are returning tomorrow right?"

Mikoto noded shakily and looked at the money. Now for the kicker, "I couldn't…" She said, "It's not right to take money from strangers," She started to cry harder.

"Oh sweetheart, I insist," The woman said firmly, "If I didn't help a child in need what kind of mother would I be?" The woman nodded to the two children nearby.

Mikoto shakily reached out a hand and took the money, "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mikoto was laying on a bed in the local inn with a grim smile on her face. She didn't like conning kind people like that, but it was always much more effective than stealing. And she usually got away with it.

She sighed, _Not sure what I'll do when I'm less cute,_ she thought to herself, _I guess I'll need a real job._

* * *

After a few days of traveling and searching Mikoto finally got a lead as she sensed a familiar chakra. But it wasn't her fathers.

 _I guess I'll deal with you first_ , she thought determinedly.

She reached into her pouch and pulled a seal and looked at the large kanji that read, "suppress."

 _Here I come… Uncle._


	11. Chapter 11: Mikoto vs Sasuke

**Chapter Eleven: Mikoto vs. Sasuke**

Sasuke sat with his fellow Hebi members. They had made camp and were resting around a campfire. They had been taking it easy while Sasuke recovered from his fight with Deidara of the Akatasuki. That had been a challenging fight… he had almost died.

But they hadn't wavered from their goal. He would kill his brother. It was his sole purpose.

Suddenly he pulled out a kunai and threw it towards a bush.

"Woah! Sasuke! What was that for!" Suigetsu asked.

Karin also looked surprised, "Sasuke-kun, I don't sense anyone over there."

"Your wrong," He said simply, "Come out!" He demanded.

Mikoto climbed out of the bush with a small smile on her face. She was holding Sasuke's kunai. "That could've of really hurt."

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition. " _My name is Mikoto, It's nice to finally meet you… uncle."_ He remembered the shock and betrayal when he realized that Itachi had a daughter. A daughter that he had named after their mother. If he couldn't have family, than neither should Itachi.

"You!" He said angrily, "Why couldn't Karin sense you?"

Mikoto smiled and lifted up the sleeve of her short-sleeved purple shirt revealing a sealing tag. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You see," She said, "These were made to suppress the nine-tails. So I figured that they would do a pretty good job suppressing me. It is kind of tiring though," she pulled the tag off, "Walking around incapable of moulding chakra." Mikoto held the tag in her hand and channeled some wind chakra through it, slicing it in half. _Can't let him get ahold of that._

"Who is that Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

Sasuke ignored her completely and focused his eyes on Mikoto, "What do you want?" He asked her.

"Well…" Mikoto said hesitantly, "I came to politely ask if you could maybe not kill my papa?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fury, "How dare you!" He snarled, "My life's goal had been to rid this world of that despicable man and nothing will get in my way."

Mikoto's eyes burned as anger flared in her, _in one two three four five, out one two three four five._ "He's not despicable," She said aloud.

"That man slaughtered his entire family!" He shouted, "How dare you claim that he is anything other than a monster!"

Mikoto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke's killing intent filled the air, "Well you see, I know that. But…"

Sasuke growled, "There's no argument."

"I can't imagine that my kind and loving papa could've done that without any reason. There's something we don't know!" She insisted.

"You're nothing but a naive child! If he lives he will betray you to!" Sasuke growled.

"You're wrong!" Mikoto shouted firmly. She pulled out her necklace, "The man who made me this is not a monster!" She pressed her thumb to the middle and Itachi's voice filled the clearing.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke demanded, his eyes almost crazed with anger.

Without thinking Mikoto stopped the music immediately. She felt fear as heart pounded. Finally she realized, there was no talking to him.

"I NEVER want to hear that man's voice other than him begging for mercy." His voice was quieter when he said this, and somehow that was even more frightening.

Mikoto looked up at him with determined eyes, "I will stop you by force if I have to," she said.

Sasuke smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

"Dont!" Sasuke said as his teammates gathered around him, "She's a child, I can handle this."

They nodded and went back to the campfire.

"Whatever," Suigetsu said, "Less work for me."

"Your so lazy," Karin said in a disgusted voice.

Mikoto readied herself and made a cross with her fingers, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" She shouted and created five clones. She looked at them. Five was her limit.

Two of the clones and real her activated the Sharingan while the other three activated the Byakugan. The Sharingan users drew their swords. The Byakugan users took their stance. _Ready._

Sasuke gave an overconfident smile. _This should be easy._

"Chidori Stream," He said, releasing lightning chakra from his body in an attempt to dispel all the clones at once.

One of the Sharingan clones jumped in front and made hand signs, "Futon: Gale Storm!" A gust of wind blew hard and cancelled out the lightening.

"I see," Sasuke said.

Mikoto smiled, "You see Uncle, I'm the worst opponent for you."

Sasuke almost laughed at that despite himself. With her twin braids and childish face she didn't look even a little threatening. She looked like a puppy barking at a grizzly bear.

The three Byakugan clones charged in with the Gentle Fist. Sasuke dodged easily and took them out one by one, slicing them with his Kusanagi.

One of the Sharingan clones ran in and swung their own sword. The metal clanged together, ringing through the clearing. Sasuke's eyes widened, _Why didn't it cut through?_ He wondered. Usually other swords were useless against his. He activated his Sharingan, "Wind chakra?"

Mikoto gave a self-satisfied smirk and she took advantage of his surprise. She continued to attack forcing Sasuke on the defense. A second Sharingan clone came in from behind, cutting through Sasuke with a clean sweep. _Yes! I hit!_

But Sasuke just disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Suddenly he was behind her and dispelled another clone.

 _Shit!_ She was down to just one Sharingan Clone and herself.

Sasuke smirked again and did some signs.

Mikoto recognized it and her eyes widened. She proceeded to make the same signs as quickly as she could.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" They yelled in unison.

Two huge fireballs swept through the clearing meeting in the center.

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows from the sidelines, "I can't believe she's keeping up with Sasuke."

Karin shook her head, "Sasuke-kun is still weak from his last fight," she said, "But even so… look!"

Sasuke's fireball was overcoming Mikoto's and the two attacks got closer and closer to her.

"She doesn't stand a chance," Karin said with a satisfied grin.

Mikoto's clone scowled, "Don't underestimate me!" She went threw some signs and shouted, "Futon: Great Outburst!"

The clones chest puffed up and a huge ball of wind met the fireball in the clearing. Mikoto's fireball grew larger, enhanced by the wind, and over took Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed.

Before the smoke could clear, Mikoto and her clone both activate the Byakugan and charged in. She was intent on closing his chakra points before he recovered and she lost the advantage.

But before she could, she was thrown back and the smoke dispelled. Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing, his clothes burned. He had activated half of his Curse Mark to defend himself from the firestorm.

Mikoto lay on the ground and struggled to get up. She had expended to much Chakra.

"You're weak," Sasuke said firmly. He held up his hand to reveal the necklace the Mikoto had showed him earlier.

"No." She whispered. She forced herself up and raced towards Sasuke in attempt to get it back but was immediately thrown.

Sasuke smirked and held the stone in his palm. He sent lightning charkra threw it and it shattered immediately.

"No" Mikoto said again, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know why you're weak?" Sasuke said mockingly, "Because you have too many bonds. You must sever them to become strong."

Mikoto closed her eyes. _Sever my bonds?_ She wondered to herself. Memories flowed through her.

 _Teaching Hanabi the Gentle Street Fighting Fist._

 _Sparring with Neiji._

 _Hinata walking her through the streets of Konaha, holding her hand._

 _Hiashi giving her the sword._

 _Naruto watching her leave the village with sad eyes._

 _Jiraiya teaching her the shadow clone technique._

 _Her father placing a bright pink bandage on a skinned knee._

 _Her mother…_

"I will never sever my bonds!" She said firmly.

"Then you will always be weak." Sasuke said cruelly.

"No." Mikoto said her head snapping up, "I'll become stronger than you'll ever be!"

She charged forward and grabbed her sword. The two engaged in Kenjutsu, lightening versus wind.

Mikoto focused as she followed Sasuke's movements. _I can see him!_

Sasuke eyes widened slightly. _Her movements are different from before._ He thought. Then he got a glimpse of her eyes and he almost gasped. _The third tomoe? When? I have to end this now!_ He summoned a lightning sword to his other hand and slipped under guard stabbing her through the chest.

Mikoto screamed in pain and dropped her sword.

Sasuke followed his first attacked as stabbed his Kusangi in the same place the lightning sword was previously.

Mikoto coughed up blood as she was held pierced at the end of her uncle's sword.

Sasuke tossed her to the ground.

The pain was delayed. It didn't start right away as Mikoto laid there, looking up at her uncle with shocked violet eyes. Then it hit. And it was excruciating.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" She heard a voice said.

"He doesn't deserve a child," Sasuke said cruelly and he held his sword up for the finishing blow.

Mikoto closed her eyes waiting for the final strike but it never came. She opened her eyes slightly as darkness began to cloud her vision.

 _Papa?_

* * *

Itachi looked in fury at his injured daughter. His eyes snapped to Sasuke, "To think you would stoop so low little brother," He said, his voice low.

"You created me you bastard!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi sighed sadly and looked down at Mikoto. It was true. His anger turned inwards. _This is my fault._

"Fight me!" Sasuke screamed. He still had a crazed look on his face, his Sharingan was glowing intensely.

"No." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke charged forward with his sword but Itachi side-stepped it.

"She weakened you. Despite yourself," Itachi said, "And you are still weak from Deidara. Meet me at the Uchiha Hideout in one month. We will end this then."

Itachi quietly walked over and picked up Mikoto's sword. He inspected it. _A nice blade. I wonder where she got it._ He slung it in his belt and then picked up her pack that had been flung to the side. Finally he walked over to Mikoto and picked her up as gently as he could.

"How can I trust you?" Sasuke sneered.

"You can't," Itachi said, giving Sasuke a sidelong glance, "But as you are now you won't defeat me. I wish to fight you at full strength."

Suddenly Itachi disappeared.

Team Hebi stared with wide eyes as a voice filled the clearing.

 _Next time… Sasuke._


	12. Chapter 12: Papa Please

**Chapter Twelve: Papa Please**

Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai were camping in a clearing as well as they settled down from a long day of searching.

At one point they had been so close. Kiba was sure that they were on top of Sasuke when his scent had suddenly disappeared. They must've caught on to them.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted in frustration, "We're getting nowhere!"

"It's not like you to give up," Kakashi said, giving Naruto a sidelong glance.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto said firmly, "I'm going to find Sasuke ya know!"

"We're going to find Sasuke-kun," Sakura in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly Kakashi's head snapped up as a flock of ravens filled the sky. _It couldn't be._

And then Itachi was there. At the edge of their camp. Just standing there.

Everyone looked at him cautiously.

Everyone that is, except one. Naruto drew his kunai, "Brave of you to pop up in our camp when all of us are here," he said, "We're taking you back to Konaha!" And he went to charge.

"Wait!" Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's collar, "look at his arms."

Naruto did as he was told and his eyes widened. Itachi was holding a fatally injured and unconscious Mikoto. "Mimi-chan!" He gasped, "What happened?'

Suddenly Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura. Sakura flinched as the man who haunted Sasuke's nightmares stood in front of her. She feared and hated this man with every fiber of her being.

Gently Itachi placed Mikoto on the ground in front of Sakura and knelt next to her, "Medic," Was all he said.

Despite everything Sakura was a professional and she didn't need to be told twice. She knelt down and immediately checked her over with her Medical Ninjutsu. Her eyes widened and she surveyed the damage.

"Is she going to be ok?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura didn't look up from Mikoto as she focused on her wounds. It was bad. The weapon had missed her heart but it had punctured her lung which had collapsed. There was no telling how long ago the injury occured but it to be at least a couple hours as she had lost a lot of blood.

"Shh.." She finally said, "I need to focus."

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked again.

Itachi said nothing as he continued to stare at his daughters unconscious face.

"Damn it answer me!" Naruto demanded.

Itachi stood quickly and faced Naruto. His eyes were glowing with anger.

Kakashi's eyes widened. In the year that Itachi had worked with him in ANBU he had come to know him well enough. He had seen the man do many things and experience awful things, even as a child. But he had never seen him mad.

"When I saw she was with you," Itachi started, "I assumed she was safe!"

"She was safe!" Naruto defended.

"Then what was she doing challenging Sasuke by herself?"

Everyone's eyes widened. _Sasuke did this?_

"N-n-no," Naruto said hesitantly, "he wouldn't do that."

"He did." Itachi said evenly.

"Well if she challenged him it was all to protect you!" Naruto said accusingly, "Everything she does is for you. Even if you're not worth it."

Itachi looked down at his daughter. Her face looked pained even though she was unconscious, "I know," he said sadly.

"Papa," Mikoto's said in a strained voice.

Itachi immediately knelt back down, "Mikoto," He said quietly.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "She's out of danger." She said as she continued to heal her, "But I'm not done yet. Don't move." She ordered her patient.

"Papa," Mikoto said again, "It hurts."

Itachi looked at her sadly then smiled as though remembering something. He reached into one of his pouches.

Yamato and Kakashi both reacted as though he were about to fight. _A weapon?_

But no. Itachi pulled out what looked like hot pink bandages with blue and green polka dots. He handed them to Sakura, "Her favorite."

Sakura looked at Itachi in confusion. _This is the despicable man who slaughtered the Uchiha_? She quietly took the bandages.

"Papa," Mikoto said quietly, "I'm not a baby anymore."

Itachi gave her a small smile, "I beg to differ." He stood and turned to leave.

"If you think we'll just let you leave." Kakashi started.

"You will." Itachi interrupted, "I didn't come to fight."

"Wait Papa," Mikoto said quietly, "In my pack," She coughed, "For you."

Itachi looked at her in surprise. He picked up her pack, reached inside, and pulled out a brown paper bag. His eyes widened, "Are these?" He hesitated.

"Dango," Mikoto said in a hoarse voice, "From the shop you told me about."

Itachi beamed at his daughter while Kakashi sweatdropped. _Dango? Really?_

"You're such a good daughter," He said. And then he prepared to leave. He knew he would have to be quick in order to get away from the Leaf Shinobi. _Maybe a Genjutsu._

Suddenly a hand grabbed his pant leg. He looked down in confusion.

"Papa don't go." Mikoto said quietly.

Itachi didn't respond. He didn't move.

"Don't fight him," Mikoto continued tearfully, "If you do… you'll die."

 _Him? Is she talking about…?_

"You have so little faith in your father?" Itachi said, his eyes looking straight ahead.

"You could win…" Mikoto began, "If you wanted to. But you don't do you?"

Itachi said nothing.

"You're going to let him win… why?" Mikoto asked him desperately, "Because you're guilty? Please papa," She sobbed, "Don't leave me."

"We could run away." She continued through her tears, "We could go far away from villages and clans and all this shit! It can be just us. Just the two of us."

Suddenly Itachi disappeared.

Everyone's eyes widened as they tried to find him again. Even Shino's bugs couldn't find him. He had placed a bug on him. Where was it? Was he ever really there.

Then he was there. On his knees above Mikoto's head.

Gently he tapped her forehead.

"I'm sorry Mikoto," He said, "Maybe In the next life."

Mikoto looked into his red eyes. The pain in her chest faded as Genjutsu overtook her. And then slowly she fell asleep.

And as quickly as he arrived, Itachi Uchiha was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: The Death of Itachi Uchiha

**Chapter Thirteen: The Death of Itachi Uchiha**

When Mikoto woke up she felt nothing but pain. She gasped in shock as the pain quickly overwhelmed her. She breathed deeply in order to control her emotions. A small ache shot through her lungs. She coughed.

"Don't you move," A firm voice said.

Mikoto looked up to see Sakura standing over her. She went to sit up but was immediately pushed back down roughly.

"What did I just say!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura," Hinata's voice interrupted, "Maybe you should be a little more gentle?"

"I know what my patient can handle!"

Mikoto looked up and around her. There were several ninja gathered around a camp in the clearing. One with a dog and another with sunglasses. She believed she remembered them from Hinata's team. In addition Captain Yamato was there, as well as Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto-sensei.

She looked down. The hole in her chest was healed and the injury itself was wrapped tightly in hot pink bandages. She gave a small smile.

"Papa," She whispered.

Suddenly Naruto appeared by her side, "Are you ok Mimi-chan?" He asked hurriedly, "Does it hurt?"

She smiled, "Nah, just a flesh wound."

Sakura scowled, "You nearly died," She said firmly, "It was foolish of you to go after Sasuke-kun by yourself."

Mikoto frowned, "I wanted to reason with him but… he wouldn't talk. It's as though there's nothing inside him anymore. He was scary."

Naruto shook his head and backed away from her, "I can't believe that," he said firmly, "I just can't."

"The reality is that Sasuke should've been labeled a rogue ninja long ago," Kakashi said, "Tsunade-sama has been preventing this for a while because of you and Sakura."

Naruto's head snapped to Kakashi while Sakura just looked down at the ground sadly, "Then we have to find him and bring him back now!" He said firmly.

Mikoto looked at the group around her, "Why didn't you continue to look for them? How long have I been unconscious."

"You were unconscious for four days," Shino chimed in, "That is because your injuries were severe. That is because you had a hole in your chest. We did not search for them because we have no leads. That is because the scent had disappeared and my bugs have no way of finding them."

"What Shino-kun means to say," Hinata interrupted, "You are our best lead."

Mikoto sighed then coughed painfully as air entered her still healing lung and sat up as carefully as she could. Sakura watched her with a skeptical eye as she monitored her condition, "I think he's planning on challenging Sasuke soon."

"And what you said before?" Naruto asked, "Do you really think that Itachi is going to let Sasuke kill him?"

Mikoto looked down at the ground, "I do," she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"What makes you think that Mikoto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just know." She said quietly.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. He had come to know Mikoto pretty well since she arrived in the village. The girl was strong, a genius perhaps, on par with her father. _However,_ he thought, _She's still a child. She's reckless and impulsive. Should we trust her judgement?_

However, despite everything, Kakashi remembered, when it came to Itachi she hadn't been wrong yet.

"So where do think that will be?" Kakashi asked.

Mikoto looked thoughtful, "I bet he'll meet him at one of the Uchiha hideouts," she said.

"How many are there?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto sighed, "Many. And I don't know all of them."

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, don't curse in front of Mikoto," Hinata admonished.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. It was rare for Hinata to speak directly to Naruto, let alone criticize him. Hintata reached into her pack and pulled out a map, "Can you mark them Mikoto-chan?" She asked her.

Mikoto looked at the map and nodded, "I'll do my best."

As she looked over the map and marked all the Uchiha hideouts that she knew Sakura walked over to Kakashi and Yamato.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said quietly, "I don't think Mikoto is in any condition to be running around."

Kakashi nodded, "I agree, but I don't see ourselves getting rid of her."

Yamato nodded his agreement, "She can fly with me, Naruto, and Sai, that way we can limit her movements, unless you think you need to be with her Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "No," she said, "I believe she should be fine."

"That many!" Naruto shouted, "Why do the Uchiha have so many hideouts ya know?"

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura came over to look at the map and saw that Mikoto had marked fifteen different locations all over the map. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Papa told me that they're from the days before the villages," Mikoto said, "When there was nothing other than war."

"How are we going to search this many Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, turning to his mentor for guidance.

Kakashi looked at the map, "We will split into groups and search the locations with the closest proximity and then meet at an agreed upon location. If you catch a scent, a sight, anything, release a smoke signal. Understood?"

All the ninja nodded.

"Good," Kakashi said, "The groups will be, "Kiba with Hinata and Sakura, me with my Ninken and Shino, and then Sai, Yamato, Hinata, and Mikoto will continue to search from above. Disperse!"

And the search was on!

* * *

After weeks of searching the merry group of Ninja were growing weary. Every time they thought they had a scent it would fade. Wherever Sasuke and Itachi were heading, they were moving fast.

Mikoto was almost fully healed now and was able to keep up and help with the search. Since she has the Byakugan she was now integrated into group with Hinata in order to widen their search.

Her eyes scanned the distance when she saw something strange. Naruto was standing stock still and staring into the distance.

"Captain!" She shouted, getting Yamato's attention, "Something's wrong with Naruto-sensei!"

Yamato's eyes widened. _You leave him alone for one second!_ He had been so careful not to leave Naruto alone. But he let him go to pee and… _I hope the Akatsuki hasn't gotten to him._

Just as he was about to sound the alarm Naruto stumbled out of the bushes looking pale.

"Naruto-sensei are you ok?" Mikoto asked, "You looked like you were stuck in a genjutsu."

Naruto shook his head as though to clear it, "I just… feel like I swallowed a crow."

"A crow?" Mikoto's eyes widened, "That's papa's summon! He must be close!" She looked to Yamato and nodded.

Yamato nodded his agreement and sent up the signal. Within ten minutes everyone had appeared, "Kiba," Yamato said, "Can you get a scent?"

Kiba nodded, "I got him! Let's move!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that!" Came a playful voice.

Everyone looked up to see a man with a mask appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you!" Naruto demanded, "And get out of our way!"

"I will not do that," Said the man in a singsong voice.

Mikoto cocked her head to the side, "Tobi?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Mimi-chan do you know this bastard?" Naruto growled.

Hinata rolled her eyes at the fowl language, but figured she'd scold him another time.

Mikoto nodded, "He's an honorary Akatsuki member but I don't know anything about how strong he is."

"Ah!" Tobi said happily, "You're Itachi's daughter aren't you little one."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed and she activated her Sharingan. Kakashi gave her a sidelong glance. _Three tomoe's huh? When did that happen?_

"Let us pass!" Mikoto demanded.

Tobi chuckled, "Sorry," he said again, "I can't let any of you interrupt this fight."

A strange flower began to grow neck to him until it turned into a plant-like man, half-black and half-white, "The fight has begun," The white half said, "I hope Itachi wins."

Everyone's eyes widened. _The fight has begun._

Mikoto's sharingan glowed, "No," she whispered.

The black half of the strange plant-man chuckled, "I bet Sasuke will win, Itachi seems off to me."

"Go and watch," Tobi said in a light voice, "I don't want to see you until it's over."

"Very well," The black half said.

"We'll be back," The white half said with a chuckle and the strange man disappeared into the ground.

"Enough of this!" Naruto shouted. He pulled out his shuriken and tossed them at him. Everyones eyes widened as the shuriken passed through his body.

"Did he dodge?" Kakashi wondered aloud, analyzing the situation with his Sharingan.

"No," Hinata said, her Byakugan active, "I don't know but he appears to just disappear."

"Screw this," Kiba shouted, "I'll take care of him!" Akamaru transformed into him and jumped on top of him, "Man-Beast Clone!" He shouted, "Gatsuga!" And he spun at Tobi incredibly fast.

"Wait! Kiba!" Hinata shouted.

But it was too late as he hit the branch that Tobi was standing on. Everyone watched with curiosity as the dust cleared. Tobi stood in the middle of the chaos completely uninjured. Kiba's eyes widened, "Impossible!" He admonished.

Tobi chucked, "Come on! Let's have some more fun!"

"Channaroo!" Sakura shouted, charging forward with her impossible strength. She shattered the ground around him but still, Tobi remained uninjured.

"What's going on Hinata?" Sakura shouted.

Hinata tried to analyze the situation but still, she couldn't tell, "I don't know Sakura! It's like the attacks just don't touch him!"

Mikoto jumped in, "I'm going to help papa!" She screamed. She made hand-signs and shouted, "Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball, bigger than she had ever made, jumped from her mouth. The fireball engulfed Tobi entirely. When it cleared he still stood in the center of chaos, laughing.

"That was strong," He said happily, "So strong! You must love your papa very much!"

"Mokuton!" Yamato shouted. Wood sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Tobi.

Tobi just walked through the bindings as though they weren't there, "Ooh, Wood Style! Didn't think I'd see that!" He turned, "Are you going to try something now? Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw a glimmer of red through the single eye-hole in the mask but before he could say anything Naruto charged forward, "Great Rasengan!" He shouted as he shoved the giant ball of charkra at him. The Rasengan hit the ground below him creating a giant chasm in the ground.

"Yeah! Naruto!" Kiba shouted, "No way he could've dodged that!"

But still in the center of the chaos Tobi stood there, uninjured. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, "What?"

Tobi laughed playfully, "That could've really hurt Naruto-kun!" He said in his sing-song voice. He leapt up and stood on tree branch, looking over the motley crew, "Who's next?"

"Shino!" Kakashi shouted.

"I know," Shino said simply.

Naruto moved to run forward but Kiba held him back, "Let Shino work," He said seriously.

Naruto's eyes widened as Shino's bugs surrounded Tobi, creating a sphere around him, "Secret Jutsu: Beetle Sphere," he said calmly.

The beetle's surrounded Tobi and tightened, so that all could be seen was a black figure completely surrounded by beetles.

"I can confirm that he is in there," Hinata said, Byakugan activated.

Mikoto activated her Byakugan and nodded her aggreement, "I still see his chakra."

"And I sense it, why? Because it is impossible to escape my bugs" Shino said.

"Shino's bugs should completely drain him of his chakra," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, "Stay back."

Suddenly Shino's bugs tightened entirely, as if to squash his opponent, but there was nothing there.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "That's impossible," Shino said, "Why? Because my bugs sensed his chakra the entire time. There's no way he could have gotten away."

"Teleportation?" Sakura sugested.

"It is not teleportation. Why? Because teleportation is just a fast movement, and my bugs would have felt him move. I did not feel him move. It is safe to therefore conclude that it is not teleportation."

"Than where the hell is he!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm here Naruto-kun!" Tobi said from the other end of the clearning. He maintained his singsong teasing voice, "Who's going to come next!"

Before anyone could make another move the plant-like man began to grow next to Tobi. The black half spoke, "It's over, Itachi Uchiha is dead."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "No," she whispered.

The white half laughed, "It was quite the fight too! But Sasuke was victorious in the end."

"No!" Mikoto screamed. Suddenly she could see it in the distance. She could see it all. She could clearly see her papa and Sasuke. She could see both their chakra fading, "No!" She screamed again. And she raced forward past them away from them all.

"Mimi-chan wait!" Naruto shouted and moved to go after her. But before he could Tobi appeared in front of him.

"We'll meet again soon Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "what happened to your voice?"

Everyone looked at Tobi. It was true, his voice has changed; it was now deeper and far more serious.

Now Kakashi could clearly see his Sharingan. His eyes widened, "who are you?" He asked.

"It's not important, Kakashi," The dark voice said, "I must leave now. You should go find your friend, before she gets hurt."

And he disappeared into a portal.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, "We'll worry about this later. Let's go find Sasuke."

"Hai!"

* * *

When Mikoto arrived at the scene she could see everything. It was unlike anything she had seen before. She could see the residue from the fight; the fading charkra in different colors. Everything was so clear.

She saw her father lying on the floor next to Sasuke. Sasuke had a dim light of pulsing chakra in his heart, still beating slowly. But her father…

She knelt next to his dead body, "No…" She whispered again, "Papa."

Silent tears rolled down her face as she turned her head to look at Sasuke. She could kill him now. It would be easy. She felt anger and fury boil inside her as she stared at the last glow of charkra in his body. She summoned chakra into her palm. It was time to put out that glow.

"Can't have you doing that!" A voice said.

Suddenly Tobi appeared between her and Sasuke, "Wow," he said, "They really did a number on this place," he looked around, "Well I'll be taking this!" He said and grabbed Sasuke. He disappeared again, this time taking Sasuke with him.

"Wait!" Mikoto shouted. She turned in time to see Zetsu grabbing her father's body, "No!" She shouted and raced over to grab him. Zetsu began to drag him into the ground, "Please don't!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. She reached to grab his body but found herself grasping at nothing as he disappeared. She grabbed again and wrapped her hands around the only thing could find: his headband.

She pulled it up and stared at it. Itachi was gone. His body was gone. Sasuke was gone. It had all been for nothing.

She flipped the headband over and saw a familiar symbol inscribed in the back. Her eyes widened in shock asndshe immediately pressed her thumb to the center.

Itachi's voice filled the emptiness around her.

 _Your eyes,_

 _As we said our goodbyes,_

 _Can't get them out of my mind,_

 _And I find I can't hide,_

 _From your eyes,_

 _The ones that took me by surprise,_

 _The night you came into my life,_

 _Where there's moonlight,_

 _I see your eyes._

 _How'd I let you slip away,_

 _When I'm longing so to hold you,_

 _Now I'd die for one more day,_

 _Cause there's something I should have told you,_

 _Yes there's something I should have told you,_

 _When I looked into your eyes._

 _Why does distance make us wise?_

 _You were my song all along,_

 _And before the song dies!_

 _I should tell you,_

 _I should tell you,_

 _I have always loved you,_

 _You can see it in my eyes!_

She knew that he wasn't talking about his Sharingan. He was talking about his eyes. His onyx eyes that had only ever shown her the truth. He loved her and she never doubted that.

She looked up at the sky and grabbed her heart, her hand making a fist with her purple shirt. She gave a small smile. It was raining.

Naruto appeared next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Mimi-chan?" He said quietly, "Are you ok."

"No," She whispered as everyone appeared around her, "But I will be."

She looked at them with her violet eyes and nodded,

"I will be."


	14. Chapter 14: A Funeral For One

**Chapter Fourteen: A Funeral For One**

Mikoto stood at the outskirts of the village among the trees. She had to find a secluded area. There's no way she could create a memorial in a more trafficked part of village. People would desecrate it immediately.

Her father wouldn't get a funeral. He wouldn't get a headstone. He wouldn't get anything. He was an enemy of the village. A despicable man who deserved to die. Anger welled in her eyes. He wouldn't be remembered.

Carefully she lit a candle and looked at her pitiful had set it up around a stone with some incense and a candle burning. In front of the stone she had put a stick of dango, her father's headband with the genjustu inscribed in the back, and a photo. It wasn't much, but it's all she had to remember him by.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto-sensei!" She said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He kept his hand on shoulder and looked at the memorial.

Mikoto took his lead and also said nothing. She continued to look at the stone and think about her father with dry eyes.

Then she felt another presence.

"Uncle Hiashi?" She asked.

He looked at her and nodded, standing by her side as a comforting presence.

Then came Hinata, then Neiji, then Hanabi, then Sakura, then Kakashi. Even Sai had deigned to show up.

Mikoto stared at everyone, "What are you all doing here?" She asked in shock, "He was an enemy of the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto smiled at the girl, "Oh Mimi-chan," he said in a soft voice, "We're not here for him."

Mikoto's eyes welled up with tears, "Everyone," she gasped. She turned back to the memorial, "Everyone," she said again. And then she collapsed to her knees sobbing. Naruto knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

Mikoto carefully picked pp the photo that showed the two sixteen-year-olds with their two-year-old daughter. She let out a shuddering breath.

"I was a mistake," She said quietly.

"Mimi-chan!" Naruto began, but before he could say anything Mikoto held out a hand, interrupting him.

"Let me finish," She said quietly.

Everyone listened to her as she began her short eulogy.

"Of course I was a mistake. My parents were barely children themselves when I was born."

Hiashi looked at her sadly. To think his long lost sister had a child so young.

"But they did their best," Mikoto continued with a nod, "They did. They were always there for me. And even after mama…" She paused, "Papa was always there."

Everyone looked at the girl sadly as she continued.

"Papa once told me that he made a lot of mistakes. So many that he can't even count. But there's one mistake he's proud of…"

Mikoto smiled as she stood up. In one hand she held her family photo and in the other she held Itachi's scratched headband.

"I'm going to continue to make him proud," She said as she carefully tucked her photo into one of her pouches, "I'm going to get stronger."

She took the headband in her hands and tied it around her forehead.

"As a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

Everyone stared at her as she stood tall in front of her father's memorial shock plastered across their face.

It wasn't her bold statement that surprised them… no.

It was something else.

The headband shimmered on her forehead and her braids flowed down her back, swaying in the wind.

Her eyes glowed.

Her right shone white with veins protruding and her left eye glowed red with three tomoe's swirling around the center.

She now glowed with the power of Konoha's two strongest clans; the Hyuga and the Uchiha.


	15. Chapter 15: Genin

**Chapter Fifteen: Genin**

"So you want to be a genin" Tsunade asked, looking at the child in front of her.

Mikoto stood in front of the Hokage by herself. Naruto had offered to come with her of course. He had said something about being able to persuade the old lady to do anything he wanted. But Mikoto had wanted to come alone. This was something she had to do alone.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Mikoto replied.

"Well you can't be wearing that!" She said, pointing to Itachi's old scratched headband. She reached into her desk and pulled out a new one, "Here ya go!" She said tossing it to her.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she took off her father's headband to switch them, "Really? Just like that?"

"You can't just do that Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted.

Tsunade scowled at Shizune. To be honest now she just wanted to do it to annoy her, "I can do whatever I want," she snarled, "I'm the Hokage."

Shizune shook her head rapidly in a panic, "She hasn't attended the academy or been tested or…."

"Shizune!" Tsunade snapped, "Calm down." Tsunade looked at Mikoto with appraising eyes.

"There are no teams for her!" Shizune insisted.

"Apprenticeships are not unheard of," Tsunade argued.

Shizune shook her head, "Perhaps in a time of war but now…:"

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupted, "I need to think."

Mikoto's eyes were still wide a Tsunade looked her over. She hoped that the Hokage liked what she saw. She really didn't want to attend the academy.

"You trained with Jiraiya yes?" Tsundade said.

"Yes." Mikoto replied with a nod.

Tsunade nodded, "I'm inclined to trust Jiraiya," She said.

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief.

"But…"

Her breath hitched.

"You do need to be tested. Hmmm…" Tsunade said thoughtfully, "Who do I trust? I got it!" She said with a snap of her fingers.

"Report to Training Ground 9 at 8 am sharp! You will meet your potential Jonin-sensei then."

Mikoto nodded rapidly, her eyes still wide. She bowed and turned to leave.

"And…" Tsunade started before she could leave.

Mikoto froze.

"Be careful," Tsunade warned, "There are those in the village who may be jealous of those eyes of yours."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed, "They can try." She said without turning around.

She left the room and started down the hall. As she walked she gave a sidelong glance at at man walking with a limp with bandages on his body, covering his eyes.

She shivered.

Something about that man seemed off.

He was definitely someone to avoid.

* * *

"My student is giving me a grand student!" A voice thundered through the village.

Might Gai was screaming in happiness as he was approached by Neji. Apparently Neji had been asked to take on an apprentice by the Hokage. He was so excited that his knowledge would be passed on. After Neji had told him he had leapt forward and scooped his student up into a bone crushing hug.

Neji's face turned red from both embarrassment and pain. He released Chakra from his Tenketsu, forcing Gai to release him.

"Never do that again." Neji said.

Ten-Ten sighed in sympathy.

Gai however didn't pay Neij any mind as he turned to Lee, "Isn't it wonderful Lee! We get add more fellows to our youthful family!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!" The two hugged each other. Tears streaming down their face.

Neji sighed, "I haven't even decided to pass her yet," he mumbled.

Lee stopped his rejoicing and turned to face his friend, "You don't think she's strong enough?" He asked.

Neji looked up thoughtfully, "She's plenty strong. I've sparred with her several times when we she was training with the Gentle Fist."

He thought back Mikoto's temper and remembered the times she lost control of the Byakugan only to attack with a vicious Sharingan fighting style. He remembered her putting a member of the clan under a genjustu in frustration.

"She's reckless," He continued, "She went after Sasuke alone and has a tendency to lose her temper."

"You weren't exactly a calm genin yourself Neji," Gai said.

Neji glared at Gai, "That was different!"

"Was it? Honestly had I known the depths of your hatred I may not have passed you." Gai was serious now, his voice was quiet, "You almost killed your cousin."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the memory, "Exactly," was all he said.

"Well!" Gai said cheerfully, "We'll see at the test!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, "We shall watch and support Neji!"

Neiji's eyes widened, "You will what?"

"Let's make sure we get a good night's sleep so we can be there bright and early Gai-sensei!" Lee said giddelly!

"YES LEE!" Gai

"What have I gotten myself into," Neji sighed.

* * *

The next morning everyone arrived at the training ground bright and early. Tsunade was there with Shizune who was watching with wide, nervous eyes. Gai and Lee were also there as promised.

Mikoto stood in the center of a field surrounded by trees. She looked around. This is where she had fought her Uncle Hiashi. It felt like ages ago that she had faced her mother's murderer with nothing but fury and vengeance on her mind. Now she felt as though she was a part of the Hyuuga Clan. Perhaps a slightly less uniform part, but a part nonetheless.

She looked across the ground to her cousin. He faced her with a stoic and serious look on his face. She smiled slightly, he looked a lot like Hiashi. Or perhaps it was Hizashi.

"So you're going to be my sensei Cousin Neji?" She asked him.

"If I decide to pass you, you will call me Neji-sensei." Neji replied.

Mikoto nodded her understanding, "So what will be my test?" She asked curiously.

"A simple spar." Neji replied.

On the sidelines Gai's giant eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he had thought for sure that this test would be about temperament, not skills. What is Neji thinking?

Mikoto also looked confused, "You've seen me fight before Cousin… Neji-sensei."

"I choose the test," Neji said firmly, activating his Byakugan.

Mikoto smiled, "Ok then," and she activated her own dojutsu.

Neji had to contain his surprise. Although he had seen it previously, it was still strange to see the split kekkei genkei in her eyes.

The onlookers however were far less subtle. Having never seen it before everyone had their own reaction.

Shizune gasped in shock.

Gai and Lee both stared with their jaws almost grazing the floor.

And Tsunade just smiled greedily. What a great addition she would make to the ranks! Even if Neji failed her, Tsunade would definitely have her enrolled in the academy.

Mikoto looked around with her new eyes, getting used to the wash of vision. Not only could she clearly see everyone's tenketsu and chakra pathways, but she could also see colors within their system. The flow of chakra itself. The way it rises and falls, like breathing energy.

She looked at Neji and watched his chakra. It glowed as soft yellow and sat firm. It flowed evenly and appeared grounded. Like rock.

She smiled, "Neji-sensei, do you have an earth chakra nature?"

Neji's eyes bulged slightly in surprise, _She can see that much?_ He wondered, "Take your stance," he said aloud.

Mikoto nodded and took a gentle fist fighting stance.

"One," Neji counted, "Two… three!"

Mikoto charged in, fast as lightning, striking at Neji's chakra points with pinpoint efficiency.

Neji had to admit, he was having trouble. Mikoto's movements were completely different from the last time they had sparred. She was quicker with her Sharingan active; she could easily track his movements and he could feel her quickly slipping under his defense.

She was powerful. And she hadn't even started using ninjustu; and she knows a lot of ninjutsu.

 _Shit!_ Neji thought to himself. He had gotten distracted and he could see a hand slip under his guard, about to strike his central tenketsu. Neji released chakra, preparing a rotation. He began to spin, but before he could gain momentum his spin froze. Mikoto's hand appeared and she hit upwards, sending Neji flying.

Neji landed hard with wide eyes. What happened to his rotation?

On the sidelines Lee gasped for air, "Gai-sensei, what was that?" He asked in shock.

Gai was watching with a serious glint in his eye, "Remarkable, just remarkable."

"What?" Lee begged, "What's remarkable?"

Gai gave Tsunade a sidelong look and she nodded. She had seen it.

"Mikoto has already mastered the rotation with her Byakugan. So she could counter Neji with her own rotation. But two powerful rotations meeting like that would send them both flying." Gaid started.

"But neither of them went flying!" Lee interjected, "Neji just stopped rotating."

Gai nodded, "That's where the Sharingan comes into play. She read Neji's rotation with her left eye and could see the exact trajectory and amount of chakra that Neji was using. In order to counter it, Mikoto released the exact same amount of chakra and the perfect amount of counterspin in order to negate Neji's rotation. And Neji was so shocked that he left an opening."

"I see," Lee said. _Ninja's who are born with power…_ Lee thought to himself, _Mikoto-chan, I envy your kekkei genkai, but I will train to be stronger than even you._

Mikoto smiled at the fallen Neji as he slowly stood up, "Impressive," He said.

"Does that mean I passed?" She asked sweetly.

"It won't be that easy," Neiji said, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palms!"

Neiji sent a wave of chakra towards Mikoto forcing her to dodge. In mid-air Mikoto began her hand-signs, "Katon: Fireball Justu!" She breathed in and sent a giant fireball towards Neji.

Neji rotated, counting the fireball easily.

Mikoto landed behind him and continued to make hand-signs, "Futon: Great Outburst!" She send a blast of wind at Neji.

Neji smirked and began to rotate.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Mikoto said again.

Neji's eyes widened, but before he could dodge, the fire and wind technique met and grew into an inferno. Neji had no choice but to rotate.

Even through his rotation Neji could feel the heat; it burned his body, singing his clothes, and turning his skin pink. Nothing major. But impressive nonetheless.

After the inferno died down Neji stood in the center of the field. He looked at his potential student as she drew her sword, preparing for the next round.

She was panting and sweating profusely. Those techniques, the taijutsu, and the use of her eyes had tired her out. He could see she was almost out of chakra.

Now was the time.

He smiled gently at her, "You're strong. With more training you could easily kill Sasuke."

"What!" Lee shouted from the sidelines.

"Quiet Lee!" Gai said firmly, "This is Neji's test."

Mikoto just stared at Neji, a confused look in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Vengeance," Neji said, "He killed your beloved father after all."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

 _Silent tears rolled down her face as she turned her head to look at Sasuke. She could kill him now. It would be easy. She felt anger and fury boil inside her as she stared at the last glow of chakra in his body. She summoned chakra into her palm. It was time to put out that glow._

In that moment of weakness she had almost killed Sasuke. But what would that have accomplished. She would have hurt Sakura. She would have hurt Naruto-sensei. And it wouldn't have brought her father back.

 _Did you know that forgiveness is a superpower?_

Her father's voice rang in her ears.

She remembered forgiving her Uncle Hiashi. Letting go of all that hatred had felt like a relief. And by forgiving him she had gained a family. If she had killed him…

She could see it. She could see the hatred and ire of the Hyuga clan. She wouldn't have befriended the sweet and gentle Hinata. She would never have met Hanabi.

She wouldn't be her.

She looked up at Neji, "I don't seek vengeance."

Neji smirked, "Is that so? Don't you hate him? Don't you want him gone."

Mikoto looked down at the ground sadly, "He and I are all that's left of the Uchiha." She said quietly, "I will not risk that over petty vengeance. Besides, Sasuke's in enough pain as it is. I don't need to add to it."

Neji's eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was wisdom in her words. She was not the same child he trained with mere months ago.

"Well that's good then," Neji said, keeping up his persona, "Itachi Uchiha was the bane of the Hidden Leaf, he deserved to die."

Mikoto's head snapped up. She looked at Neji in shock. He had stood by her side at the funeral. He had comforted her. Did he truly feel this way all along?

"The man who slaughtered his clan," Neji said mockingly, "If he did it than you can to. Sometimes I can't believe Hiashi-sama ever allowed a danger like you into the compound. For all we know, you've been plotting to kill us all along!"

Mikoto felt a sharp pain in her chest and her chakra surged. She breathed, trying to reign it in. _In one two three four five, out one two three four five._

She deactivated her eyes and looked at her cousin, "I'm sorry you feel that way," She said sorrowfully, "I can only hope to prove you wrong in the future."

She turned to walk away. It was clear that Neji had never intended to pass her.

Neji however smiled, "You pass."

Mikoto froze, "What?" She turned to look at him.

Neji walked up to her and bowed slightly, "I apologize for my words," he said, "I couldn't allow another Sasuke to enter the Shinobi ranks. Another Uchiha bent on vengeance."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "So everything you just said, it was all a part of the test."

Neji nodded, "Of course I know you're strong enough to be a genin. Even a chunin perhaps. But I was not sure if you had the temperment for it. After all, I've seen you lose your temper many times."

Mikoto nodded. She remembered putting that man under a genjutsu for no reason other than her anger. She understood Neji's trepidation.

"But you just proved to me that you've grown," Neji smiled and put his hand on her head, "You kept your temper even after I insulted your father and you showed no interest in revenge. Again I apologize for my words, but I would be happy to take you on as a student, if you'll have me."

Mikoto's face broke into a huge smile, "Thank you," she beamed, "Neji-sensei."

Tsunade smiled, _It's settled then,_ she thought to herself.

Shizune sighed, _I hope Tsunade-sama realizes exactly how much paperwork this is._

Gai and Lee were hugging each other and crying.

"She passed!" Lee shouted.

"I have a grand-student!" Gai screamed.

Neji looked at Mikoto and smiled.

"Come," He said, "tonight, dinners on me!"

Mikoto's eyes widened and she grinned happily.

"Because tomorrow, the real work begins."

And with that, her smile dropped.

 _Oh boy._


End file.
